Legacyverse Wilderness of Wakanda
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: While on a trip to South Africa Dr Roy Mustang and his student crash land in it heart near the hidden country of Wakanda, now they must find a way into the heart of this hidden country to get home while T'Challa is setting up a treaty that will help the future of his country. Spin off of Transformers Legacy of the Lost
1. Chapter 1

"Oh man, this is getting us nowhere!" a redhead said

"You need to keep you head about you okay Karma?" a season voice said

"Just listen to Dr Mustang and everything will be okay" a bored voice said

"You too Nara, we have no idea where we are and how long we've been out here" Mustang said "Shikamaru any guesses?"

"About two weeks" Shikamaru said sitting up

"Man you must be loving this" Karma said

"Shut it Karma" Shikamaru said "We're living out of a plane crash with no idea of when a rescue will happen, so you want to continue on?"

"Okay guys just chill okay" Mustang said

"Sure" the two said

"Man those two don't make this situation any easier" a voice stated

"Neither do you Tai" Shikamaru said as the oldest male member of the group walked out

"Anyway did you find anything?" Mustang asked

"No I didn't" Tai said

"Neither did I" a girl panted

"CHISE!" the guys said getting up and helping her to take a seat before handing her a canteen of water

"Slowly, slowly" Shikamaru said

"Thanks I needed that" Chise said

"So there was nothing in that direction huh" Karma said

"Yeah" Chise said as she laid back against a piece of the plane they used as shelter. Mustang was worried as they were in the middle of Africa with only the scraps of a plane as shelter. They needed to get to a city or village otherwise they might never be found

"Has anyone seen You?" Karma asked looking about for her

"She's taking a shower" a new voice said, this one belonging to a blonde

"Thanks Lucy" Karma said

* * *

"Man it's been a crazy two weeks" a teenage girl said as she stood under the warm flowing water of the nearest waterfall. He eyes closed to focus on the situation

"You, you out here?" Karma shouted

"Karma? Karma! Don't come any closer" You shouted blushing

"Okay, okay" Karma said "Any good?"

"It helps relax, but given the situation I don't think one can be this relax" she said running her hands through her hair

"Of course, but the others haven't found anything"

"That's not a good thing is it?" You asked before the pair snapped their eyes to the sky

"Is that? You asked

"A ship" Karma said

* * *

"We're approaching Wakandan air space" The pilot said as they got closer to the centre of Wakanda, on board the ship was Colonel Maes Hughes, Princess Stella Vermilion, the captain of her royal guard Ikki Kurogane and his girlfriend Blake Amaha.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Blake asked

"Upon their reveal King T'Challa stated that he wanted to join the NEST Alliance and so it was decided that being the leader of the newest nation Princess Stella would be heading up the negotiations while I'll be there to help" Maes said

"Shouldn'y one of the Autobots be here as well?" Stella asked

"Not yet, it would be seen as unlawful entry if they entered before Wakanda" Maes explained

"I see" Stela said

"But we're also here to see if we can find those missing students" MAes said

"Missing students?" Ikki asked

"Yeah, a group from Akihoshi academy went missing while on a trip to South Africa for a humanitarian mission

"Anybody I know?" Blake asked

"Relax, none of your siblings went down. But Makoto Kino and Lucy Heartfilia were on board" Maes said

"Not those two" Blake gasped sadly as Ikki took her hand

"You know them?" Ikki asked

"Some of my closet friends, Yang's too" Blake said

"Who else?" Ikki asked

"You Watanabe, Taichi Yagami, Ichigo Kurosaki, Shikamaru Nara, Shoto Todoroki and Imari Nagakura"

"I don't know many of those names, but Taichi or Tai does ring some" Blake said

"I see" Maes said as he looked out the window as they started to descend "Welcome to Wakanda" Maes said as they walked out and were met with a man in formal dress and a militang looking guard

* * *

"So an aircraft huh?" Mustang asked "Did you see what country it was from?"

"No we didn't" You said

"Still that means we could get help" Tai said

"Hold on Tai, we don't know where they are from, for all we know if we asked for help it could be a trap. After all Africa is not the best place to be at the moment, it has several warzones and activate dictatorships going on. That is why we have to be careful" Mustang said

"So what should we do?" a tall brunette said

"We wait and hope that they send help or request international help" Mustang said

"What about NEST?" Shikamaru asked

"Since I don't know what area of Africa we are in then I don't know who would help us" Mustang said

"So what is the best plan?" Imari asked

"I'm not sure, but it will be executed together" Todoroki said

"Sure thing" Karma said

"So we wait it out?" You asked

"Yeah, unfortunately" Mustang said

* * *

"King T'Challa" Maes said as he saluted while Princess Stella, Ikki and Blake crossed their arms over their chests and bowed their head as T'Challa did the same as well as the Dora Milaje.

"Thank you for coming, I know this is sudden" T'Challa said

"No, it's an honour to be here" Stella said

"Your highness, my father was a close friend to yours" T'Challa said bowing slightly

"Thank you, and I'm sorry about your father he was a truly good man" Stella said

"We also have a secondary mission here" Maes

"Thos missing students from Japan as well I'm guessing" T'Challa said as they walked into the palace

"Yes, they are a concern for us, my fellow commanders in Japan are concerned that it has been three weeks since they disappeared over Africa, only we haven't an exact location" Maes said

"I see, I'll have my people scan the nation for them" T'Challa said "But first I think it would be nice to have something to eat and drink before we get down to the whole treaty discussion"

"Thank you"

* * *

It was getting late and You was sitting out watching the sunset through the trees when Karma came over to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace

"Do you think it will ever end?" You asked

"What do you mean?" Karma asked

"Our time out here in the jungle? Or our time together?" You said

"Our time in the jungle will end, and our relationship may end one day, but until that day I'm here for you no matter what okay?" Karma asked

"Sure" You said snuggling up to him as he started to play with her hair, a sad look flashed across Karma's face before he glanced out at the sinking sun. Mustang leant against their shelter looking at the sun

"That's so sweet" Imari said as the teacher looked at the couple

"I suppose" Mustang said

"Hey Doc, what was your job before becoming an Archaeologist History teacher?" Tai asked

"Something I might not be proud of" Mustang said

"DINNER!" Makoto shouted

"About time I'm starving" Tai said as he gleefully rubbed his hands

"That kid" Mustang said before he entered with Karma and You.

* * *

That night while everyone was asleep and Mustang stood watch a bright light and the sound of engines ruptured the peaceful night. Mustang suddenly was alert and looked back to see those under his care were not affected, so quickly went over and after a ten minute run he saw what was happening. He crouched down to hide and watched as an exchange was happening, in the back truck were what appeared to be several weapon cases in back. Suddenly Mustang felt something cold pressed again his head and heard an African language. Mustang looked nonplussed, reached back and jam the butt of the gun into the soldier's head and took it

"Thanks for the gun, huh Kenyan, I thought they would be at least Nigerian, maybe Sudanese since we're in that region" Mustang said as he moved in, he saw two soldiers talking to each other so with a single shot he took them both down. He silently went around and killed all of the soldiers gathered there and upon downing the last foe he threw the gun on the ground and went over to the truck holding the weapons and saw that they did leave the key in the ignition so he drove the truck back to the shelter and turned it off. He looked at the weapons in the back and thought that the students could use them. But he simply sat at the fire

"So have fun?" Tai asked as he stoked the fire

"What are you doing up?

"Saw you were gone when I needed to take a leak and took over watch." Tai simply smiled "So have fun?"

"Whatever" Mustang said before going to sleep, unaware of what was heading in the direction he came from

* * *

That night while Mustang and the student slept a stealth ship flew over here and waited while a figure in a black suit landed and looked around. He searched every truck to see if there was anything there. He then noticed that everything was not as it should be with dead soldiers and four instead of five trucks.

"Someone was here before me" he said as he looked around some more for evidence and found nothing "BAST! This is not good"

"What isn't my king?" the ship's pilot asked

"Someone has the messing weapons, including that one" the man said

"Any indications of where it went?" the pilot asked

"No and that's the problem" the man said

* * *

The next morning the students woke up to see their professor sitting in front of some crates

"What are these?" Chise asked

"Weapons, ones we can defend ourselves" Mustang said

"Are you sure this is okay?" Lucy asked

"Yeah I am" Mustang said as he opened one of the crate showing some kind of shield. Grabbing them, he slipped them onto his fore arms. Tai reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a bracer and slipped it on and pressed the golden jewel on it deploying an energy shield. Imari grabbed one of them which was revealed to be a sword. Ichigo and Shikamaru opened another one which revealed a two pairs of knives. Ichigo grabbed the pair that seemed like normal knives while Shikamaru grabbed what appeared to be Trench Knives and punched the air. The girls opened the next one and saw what was in there, Lucy grabbed what looked like a whip which she placed on her belt, Makoto grabbed what appeared to be a green tiger shaped amulet and looped it over her neck. Chise grabbed the last weapon of the box which was a collapsible spear. Shoto opened the second to last one which had a pair of gauntlets and a pair of fingerless gloves with metal over where which of the knuckles would be. Karma shrugged as Shoto tossed the gloves to him while he pulled out the gauntlets and held them palm up making a fireball in his left and a chunk of ice with his right. You sighed as she opened the last one revealing a weapon that looked like an axe fused with a hammer. She picked it up and twirled it around making it give off sparks

"Why do I get the least girly weapon?" You asked

"Do you think any of these are girly?" Ichigo asked twirling his knives before putting them in sheaths. Mustang frowned before activating his shields making it expand a bit causing his eyes to go wide

"I know where we are" Mustang said looking up.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and this is the next story in the Legacyverse and will probably one of the easiest I'll write since it deals with a Marvel Character. Now this has been in development since I saw Black Panther in February yeah after I had finished Legacy of the Lost and started the other two. Also this has minor object based spoilers for Inifinity war, and yeah I gave this group weapons since they're not in a safe place.**

 **Speaking of the cast shall we introduce the main group: Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist, Karma Akabane from Assassination Classroom, You Watanabe (pronounced Yoh) from Love Live Sunshine, Shoto Todoroki from My hero academia, Makoto Kino from Sailor Moon, Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail, Shikamaru Nara from Naruto, Chise Hatori from Ancient magus bride back from Symphony of shadows, Tai Kayima from Digimon and Imari Nagakura from Absolute Duo. Returning characters from Transformers Legacy of the Lost: Maes Hughes from FMA, Stella Vermillion and Ikki Kurogane from Chivalry of a fialed knight and Blake Belladonna from RWBY dubbed as Blake Amaha**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"You do?" Makoto asked

"So where are we?" Tai asked

"A place I thought I would never return to"

"What do you mean doc?" Karma asked

"We're in the outer fringes of Wakanda" Mustang said

"Wait, wait, wait back it up! Wakanda, like the secret and mythical nation that lead to the myth of El Dorado?" Tai asked

"You know about that?" Todoroki asked

"I read" Tai said

"You know about this place, how come?" You asked

"Let's just say that sometimes the past echoes into the present" Mustang said as he looked up as the trees rustled in the wind, Mustang closed his eyes and could still here the sound of gunfire and explosions. It was not the most pleasant of jobs. But it was all he could have done at that point to survive. He's students knew that something was gone silent

"You okay there sir?" Shikamaru asked

"I am, just remember a dark aspect of my past" Mustang said

* * *

"I am sorry about the disruption last night, an armoury was raided yesterday" T'Challa said

"No worries" Maes said as the group sat down for breakfast

"Were you able to recover them?" Blake asked

"No, someone else got to the before us, so my attention will be divided between those weapons and these talks about the treaty" T'Challa said "Because I fear who is trying to getting their hands on them"

"Who would that be?" Stella asked

"N'Jadaka" T'Challa said "A dark part of my family's past"

"Otherwise known as Killmonger" Maes said "Yeah we've met. He was originally used by the US as a black ops soldier before he went rogue. Unfortunately he went rogue after the event possibly three or four years ago"

"You know him?" Ikki asked

"Bastard's tough only fought him once before and even then. It was not an easy fight. And following that both the GIJOES and NEST have had run in with this asshole" Maes said "But for now we should continue the talks about the treaty" Maes said

"Yes we shall" T'Challa said

* * *

"So we're going to trek into a hidden and isolated country with stolen weapons, past advance technology and heavily armed guards just to get a lift back to Tokyo?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, why not?" Tai asked

"Several reasons!" Lucy said

"Why am I dating this guy?" Makoto asked

"Because I'm funny, charming and hot?" Tai said

"I'm sorry but did you not hear what I just said, what we have to get past to even reach the country! Who knows what they have in the city itself?" Shikamaru said

"That ship flying over head. I think I know where it may come from" Todoroki said

"I was just thinking the same" Chise said

"Alright let's hear your theory about it" Todoroki said

"Its Vermillion" Chise said to which Todoroki nodded

"Which means that the royal family must have a presence here, so we could ask them" Todoroki said

"They must be here because of the treaty" Mustang said

"Treaty?" Lucy asked

"The Non-biological Extraterrestrial Support Treaty, it was formed ten years ago after the incident where the world lost 10% of its population over teh course of half a day" Mustang said as he closed his eyes and remembers the event

"Were you involved?" Tai asked

"That's a story for another time" Mustang said "Let's go"

"So you have an amulet, what does it do?" You asked

"I'm not sure" Makoto said

"Isn't the panther one the main symbols of Wakanda?" Lucy asked

"Yeah they are, they are also considered to be the guardians of the place" Imari said

"So what is this amulet?" Lucy asked

"Not sure, but I'll protect it until we can get it somewhere safe, like the other weapons" Makoto said

"You know about the amulet don't you?" Tai asked Shikamaru

"Not quite, I've seen nothing about it, but knowing Wakanda it could be powerful" Shikamaru said serious making Mustang concerned about the group

"Can we stop yet?" Imari asked

"May as well" Mustang said

* * *

"It's incredible" Blake said as she looked out at the landscape of Wakanda

"It is, to think they've been here for years and no one knew the truth" Ikki said

"Still, you think the only thing that is hiding them away is a shield" Blake said looking at the sky

"Yeah you're right, so do you miss them?" Ikki asked

"I sure do, and they miss me. But hey I heard Nagisa's doing okay that's something at least. Qwenthur's still out at sea; Shiro's finally getting onto the dig site side of things, And then there's Yang; damn it Yang"

"What happened?" Ikki asked

"You do not want to know" Blake smiled

"Okay then. So do you think they're okay?" Ikki asked

"Who?" Blake asked

"The missing students" Ikki said

"They're out there but I don't know where they are" Blake said "Hopefully NEST can find them"

* * *

"So when are we going to get to Wakanda?" Tai asked

"It could be a couple of hour or a couple of days" Imari said as they were suddenly stopped and were ordered to the floor by Mustang

"What's up?" Todoroki said

"Well those guys don't look friendly, who are they doc?" Karma asked

"Another piece of your mysterious past that you don't want us to find out about?" Tai asked

"No, it's appears that they are a part of the group that stole the weapons in the first place' Mustang said

"So let's get down there and show them who's boss" Karma said

"Easy, we don't know who they are or why they're here" Shikamaru said pulling him back down, Makoto nudged You and indicated to follow her whcih si did

"What is it?" You asked

"Well I think this might be something akin to the Black Panther" Makato said pointing

"The Black Panther, you mean the patron guardian of Wakanda?" You asked

"Yeah that one, but I'm not sure how it works" Makato said "What about your weapon?"

"I'm not sure but I got a name when I held it the first time: Stormbreaker!" You said

"Interesting." Makoto murmured

"So what's you plan?" You asked as they watched the enemy putting boxes in the back of a truck

"What I can" Makoto said

"Wait who's that?" You asked

"I'm not sure" Makoto said

"I think we should stay away from them for now" You said as the figure they were talking about

"I'm also curious about Dr. Mustang's past, what isn't he telling us?" Makoto asked

"That is a good point" You said "All I know is that he is an archaeologist and a historian; but nothing well before he came to be our teacher"

"Good point, that is something plus he seems a bit on edge since we found out we were near Wakanda. So we need to find a home and find out what happened to Dr Mustang while he was last here" Makoto said

"Yeah I'll talk to the others" You said as they headed back to the others

* * *

Mustang was nervous as he lead the others into the forest and looked around before he went over to a tree and moved some grass revealing a string of leather and pulled it out of the ground revealing it was a piece of Vibranium ore and he placed it around his neck and held it tight before placing it under he's shirt and returned to the grass

" _Roy I'm sorry"_ a voice from his past

"I know Riza" Mustang said wiping tears away

"So you lost someone didn't you Doc?" Karma asked

"Yeah I did" Mustang said "Which is why I don't want to talk about things"

"Okay, and let me just say I know what that feels likes" Karma said

"Your parents?" Mustang asked

"My dad and someone else special" Karma said

"Yeah it hurts doesn't it?" Mustang asked

"Like the biggest bitch in the world" Karma said as You came over and tilted her head

"You okay?" You asked

"Discussing hurtful things" Karma said kissing her making the other smile at how cute and perfect they were.

"Now shall we continue on?" he asked as he walked off 'After all this area has just become more dangerous if those soldiers are working for who I think they are"

* * *

"So that is the first part of the negotiations concluded" Maes said

"Thank you may friend, I'm sure that the building of a new NEST embassy and outpost here will help in your fight" T'Challa said

"Trust me NEST has helped the Vermillion Empire in more ways than I can count" Stella said

"Agreed, and in return they have helped us as well" Maes said

"So when is the signing?" T'Challa asked

"A few days, just to make sure you are committed to the treaty of course" Maes said

"I see, it's a wise choice to do so" T'Challa said as one of his aides walked in "Excuse me for a moment will you?"

"Of course" Maes said

* * *

Blake stood outside in the fresh air while enjoying the scenery of Wakanda

"You truly enjoy it here?" a voice asked making Blake turn around and see Okoye the head of T'Challa's bodyguard the Dora Milaje

"Yes its beautiful" Blake said before looking saddened

"You seem sad" Okoye said

"A couple of friends of mine are missing is all" Blake said

"I see, where was she last seen?" Okoye said

"On their way to South Africa for some relief mission or something, I don't know I was in Vermillion at the time."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Okoye said as she looked up "Have you tried to contact her?"

"I don't have service out here" Blake said

"Are you sure?" Okoye said making Blake pull out her phone and saw it had full bars. Upon seeing this she pulled up Makoto's number and rang

"Come on Mak, pick up, pick it up" Blake said

* * *

While the student were walking through the jungle Makoto felt her phone ringing

"I've got signal?" she said shocked "not much" she mumbled before answering it "moshi-moshi"

"Ma- is t-at y-"

"Blake? where are you?" Makoto said trying to find some signal

"I'm at the Wakandan Pal"

"GET DOWN!" Tai shouted activating his shield as bullets flew at them

"BLAKE! BLAKE! Are you still there, if you're in Wakanda please send help! We're under attack!" she shouted before her phone went flat "SHIT! That was the last phone with any charge in it, we're on our own now" she growled

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, so they now know where they are and yes they will meet up plus I've got an idea for the villain plus I really had to do that to give Blake a bit more hope and stress, lets face she might be my favourite character in RWBY but she has done some stupid things so here's a tiny bit of payback. While writing this chapter to me it feels like this is a sequel to Legacy of the lost more then a spinoff with the NEST stuff, that will change shortly since most of the talking has done but there will be a bit more and the NEST characters are sticking around for awhile**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"I SAID GET DOWN!" Mustang shouted as he pulled Makoto down and covered here

"We have got to get out of here" Karma said

"NO SHIT!" Mustang roared as soon the bullets stopped

"They stopped" Tai said

"Thanks genius" Todoroki said

"I'm going to have a look" Tai said

"Stay down moron" Mustang snapped

"Tai, don't you have an energy shield?" Lucy asked as several bullets tore the air near the group

"Yeah, why?" Tai asked

"USE IT!" Makoto said as a bullet skimmed her back tearing her top down the middle making it slide off of her revealing her bright green bra "Aw man that was one of my favourites" she griped

"Hold on" Tai said activating his shield making the bullets bounce off of it

"You okay?" Imari asked

"Yeah, just my top" Makoto said

"We should move!" Mustang said

"How are we going to do that if we're under fire?" Todoroki asked

"You have fire and ice gauntlets" Shikamaru said

"So?" Todoroki said before realising, he activated his fire gauntlet and blasted a jet of flames at them

"Now we run!" Karma shouted grabbing You's hand and pulled her to safety.

* * *

"They're near here" Blake shouted

"Who?" Maes asked

"The missing students, there are close" Blake said

"How close?" T'Challa asked

"I'm not sure, but one of them tried to contact me, but it was limited" Blake said

"I see, very well I will send out scouts to see if we can find any evidence of them" T'Challa said

"I'll go too, I need to do this" Blake said looking to Stella for her permission since she was working under her

"Go" Stella said "Ikki will remain behind and protect me"

"Yes your highness" Blake said as she left with Okoye and a team of Dora Milaje

"Please be okay" Blake prayed

"We will find them" Okoye said

* * *

"Damn it, GUYS!" Makoto cried as she was wearing nothing but a bra and a skirt "TURN AROUND!

"Not the most optimum dress for this area" You said

"Well I left most of my other stuff at the plane" Makoto said

"Hang on I have something that could help" Lucy said holding out a top and a pair of pants

"Thanks" Makoto said pulling the top on

"You okay Tai?" Karma asked as the guys faced away from Makoto who swiftly changed

"Well my girlfriend is half naked just a couple of meters behind me and I am having a hard time not looking" Tai said

"Don't worry, I'm done now" Makoto said as she folded her skirt and placed it into her backpack. She now wore a green and white sleeveless top and khaki long pants which suited her better

"You look nice" Tai admitted

"Thanks" Makoto said

"Now that that's been taken care of, let's move" Mustang said

* * *

An hour later Blake and the Dora Milaje that were dispatched showed up. Looking around Blake automatically picked something up. She went wide eyed before closing them to keep the tears from falling. The thing she saw first was the top Makoto wore and was destroyed.

"This was her favourite" Blake said

"I am sorry" Okoye said

"I don't who did this, I want them found and then directed to me" Blake said as tears rolled down her face

"Son't worry we will find them" Okoye said resting a hand on the young girl's shoulder as Blake placed the ruined garment in a bag she was carrying before saying a small prayer.

"Okoye" T'Challa said as he arrived and directed her over to something

"What is it my king?" She asked

"I think our stolen weapons were involved in this fight" T'Challa said as he saw the scorch marks

"The elemental gauntlets?" Okoye asked shocked

"Yes, but the big picture now is who controls them?" T'Challa said

"I fear for those who do have them, for they will feel my wrath" T'Challa said as he shifted into his Panther habit

"Yes my king" Okoye said

* * *

"So how far until we reach Waknada?" Todoroki asked

"Not too far I hope" Imari said as she climbed on Shikamaru's back

"Hey I'm not a taxi" Shikamaru griped

"You are today" Imari smiled

"So what can you tell us about Wakanda?" Karma asked

"They are a third world country, but judging from the weapons they made its a bluff to deceive the rest of the world, but they mainly export textiles and livestock" Ichigo said

"Why not export their tech to the rest of the world?" Tai asked

"They don't trust the outside world just yet, but since the borders have been opened it is only a matter of time" Mustang said

"Why do I get the feeling we're in for a rough time with this new development?" Tai asked

"Call it bad timing" Chise said "Especially with the Vermillion Empire here; for all we know they could be making an alliance trade"

"But what would the Vermillion Empire have to offer?" Makoto asked

"I don't know" Mustang said. As they continued to walk You noticed a purple flower and knelt down to examine it, reaching into the actual flower and pulled out a small glowing bud which she hid in a small pocket of her bag. While the flower was beautiful she didn't know what kind it was so she shrugged and continued on.

* * *

"We'll rest here" Mustang said as the group collapsed into a heap. Mustang looked at the horizon and smiled "You see that massive hill over there?"

"What about it?" Tai panted out

"That is the heart of Waknda, that is where the city lies" Mustang said

"Incredible" Imari gasped

"Also that large panther statue you can just see is the mound"

"The Mound?" Imari asked

"The Vibranium mound" Mustang said

"Shouldn't that be hidden?" Ichigo asked concerned

"It is, but that must mean" Imari asked

"Something is not right" Mustang stated

"Either way we have to get past the Border tribe" Mustang said "They protect the closed borders of Wakanda

"So how are we going to get past them huh?" Shikamaru asked

"Night will be the best time to enter the country" Mustang said

"Is it me, or are we starting to sound like invaders?" Shiakarmu asked

"You're not wrong" Imari said

"This is going to be chaotic" Karma said

"So what do you think our odds are of getting back home are?" You asked

"Depends on whether or not we get into Wakanda" Todoroki said

* * *

"I'm sorry about the students" T'Challa said

"Yeah, we were hoping to bring them back. But now that is impossible" Maes said as Blake's bag was handed off to a member of the merchant tribe

"I'll try and have the shirt fixed" Okoye said

"Thank you" Blake said as Ikki was next to her just comforting her.

"We will not let this go your highness" Stella said "If need be we'll deploy a regiment of Imperial soldiers to hunt them down" Stella said

"And we'll also deploy section 9 if we have to" Maes said

"There will be no need Waknada will handle it" T'Challa said "since I will be handling this mission personally" the king said

"How come?" Blake asked

"Because those involved with them had our weapons tech" T'Challa said

"What?" Maes asked shocked "Are you saying that the monsters who stole from you murdered innocent childrne?" Maes asked

"That makes this an international incident" Stella said nervous "One that the treaty must be agreed upon before it gets out that Japanese students were murdered near the borders of Waknada, how would that look?"

"I know, hopefully we can bring those who did this to justice" T'Challa said

* * *

"So you ready?" Lucy asked

"As I'll ever be" Makoto said as she removed her outer layer of clothing. the two girls made sure they were the only ones in the group to see this since they were experimenting with the amulet Makoto had

"Ready?" Lucy asked

"Let's do this" Makoto said as she touched the amulet making green designs danced across Makoto's skin which were filled out by white nano-machines which gave her a full bodysuit with tiger like stripes on her shoulders, lower arms and waist. Her ponytail was also left out

"Amazing" Lucy said

"To think this is Waknadan technology" Makoto said "I like it" she said flexing her hands before becoming serious

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"Trouble" Makoto said

* * *

"My king" a voice cried out

"What is it Shuri?" T'Challa asked

"They've shown up again at the second secret cache we've had weapons stored at" Shuri said

"Very well, I'll head out to see what I can do" T'Challa said as he walked out of the throne room "They will pay" he said donning his habit and rolling his shoulders before continuing on with Okoye towards the hangar

"Your highness" Blake shouted as she walked in now wearing Makoto's repaired shirt "Allow me to come with you so I can get revenge for my friend"

"I know you want justice, but it is not going to happen" T'Challa said

"You highness I want to do this" Blake said

"And I will once you have a mindset that is not in turmoil" T'Challa said

"Yes your highness" Blake bowed her head

"I will make sure that they are brought to justice" T'Challa said

"And I may bring one back" Okoye said as she walked off with her king

"Thank you" Blake said

* * *

Makoto found those who were raiding the Wakandan weapons and leapt into battle as them others followed her each one with their personal weapon prepped

"Are we sure this is a smart thing to be doing?" Shikamaru asked as he had his knives out and ready to attack

"I have no idea" Lucy said unfurling her whip

"Either way he they come" Todroki said as he fired out blast of ice freezing the raiders. Tai came in with his shield and bashed several of them away before stepping back and giving Imari room to move in and slash their guns in half before jumping back as Shikamaru and Ichigo attacked with their knives while Lucy wrapped the ankles of one up with her whip and pulled flinging the raider to the ground before Karma unleased his claws to destroy the gun

"Stand back, I don't know what this will do" You said smoking the hammer on the ground creating a shockwave making everyone fall to the ground. but the raiders were quickly back up on their feet. Makoto used her claws and kicks to Tai rounded on another set of raiders which were being taken down by someone else who they got Tai's shield to the face making him stumble back while shaking his head.

"Um, guys I don't think that is a raider" Tai gulped

"No I don't think so either" Todoroki said

"Uh oh" You said panicked

"Did that just happen" Black Panther said

"RUN!" they all shouted running off

"Wait...those were our stolen weapons" Black Panther said "The missing students have our missing weapons?" he asked before realising what he just said "WAIT COME BACK! I ONLY WANT TO TALK!" he shouted running after them

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and okay I'm doing a double posting because I wrote this while watching the Black Panther movie so I figured I would do a double posting now since I'm heading away next month so you get two this week and maybe later on I'll do another double posting which I haven't been doing much of. Now back to the chapter that was how the cliffhanger is resolved but now Blake thinks they're dead. But now T'Challa knows otherwise, and I'm sorry but I had to do that last joke because come on. So we got more of the NEST Side in this chapter and the top Makoto was wearing was/is her school uniform top since she gets a replacement for it from the school so now Blake is wearing Makoto's uniform until further notice**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Mustang asked shocked

"Some dude in a cat suit showed up, so I whacked him and we got out of there"

"Okay, so you hit someone in the face with your energy shield correct?" Mustang asked

"Yeah" Tai said

"YOU IDIOTS!" Mustang shouted

"What's up?" You asked shocked

"The man you hit was T'Challa" Mustang stated

"And that means what exactly?" Shikamaru asked

"That we just become wanted criminals for attacking the king of Wakanda" Mustang said

"So we just lost our chance at being rescued?" You asked

"Basically" Mustang said

* * *

T'Challa walked back into the throne room and collapsed into the throne to try and figure out what had happened

"My king, are you okay?" Okoye asked

"I'm just trying to figure out what happened" T'Challa sighed

"What happened?" Maes asked as the NEST team walked in

"I found the weapons that were originally stolen from us" T'Challa said

"Where?" Blake asked coldly glaring at the king

"In the hands of the missing students" T'Challa said

"And you came across this information how?" Okoye asked

"I got hit in the face by one of them" T'Challa admitted. Maes adjusted his glasses and then left the room. Soon a loud laugh was heard. Stella sighed before marching out and all that was heard was the sound of Maes laughing before he yelped and walked back in wincing

"Sorry" he said before coughing

"Are you Blake?" Ikki asked

"I am now, they're okay" Blake smiled

"Um, did you forget that they now have highly advanced weapons with little to no training" Okoye said

"Which is going to give us some concerns and troubles doesn't it" Stella said

"But the question is what do we do for them?" Maes asked

* * *

"So what should we do?" Shikamaru asked

"Well heading back to Wakanda is our best bet at the moment" Ichigo said

"Should we ask for a pardon after giving back the weapons we have?" You asked

"That would be smart" Shikamaru said

"But we need to figure out what Mustang's past is and why he seems to have a link to Wakanda" Karma said

"You think it's going to be easy to find out?"

"Either way we have something to find out from him, even if it isn't pleasant" Todoroki said

"Yeah but are we sure we want to?" Imari asked

"I think we should, after all we need every piece of evidence we can get" Karma said sternly

* * *

"So what weapons dopes each student have?" Shuri asked as T'Challa looked at a set of pictures, each one being one of the missing students

"Let's see. This one Tai has the energy shield, this one Todoroki have the elemental gauntlets , this girl Makoto Kino I saw she had the amulet of the white tiger which gave her access to the Tiger powers and the white Panther habit since the amulet was connected to the necklace of the habit" T'Challa said

"Wait are you saying the Makoto is mystically and technologically enhanced with some special amulet and necklace?" Blake asked

"Yes she is...wait a minute" T'Challa said

"What is it?" Okoye asked

"Doctor Roy Mustang" T'Challa said "Last time we met he was Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang when he was here, right before I threw him out" T'Challa said

"You didn't throw him out, he left after the tragedy of what happened, hard to believe it was a week after the event which the world lost ten percent" Okoye said

"I know, that is why I let him off easy" T'Challa said as he though on this situation

"Is there something we don't know?" Ikki asked

"Just a past conflict of interest is all" T'Challa sighed

"If that's all it is" Blake said looking at her partner

"It is long and complicated story" Okoye said

"You know about it as well?" Ikki asked

"Yes, since I was there" Okoye said sadly

* * *

"So how are we going to get it out of him?" Shikamaru asked

"Why not just ask him?" Chise asked

"We've tried" Tai said

"And it is not going to work" Mustang said over hearing them

"Any kind of clue?" Chise asked

"Okay, just ne I had a different job title last time I was here" Mustang said

"So what was it Mr Mustang, Major Mustang, Sir Mustang?" Karma asked

"The second one was close" Mustang said

"You were military?" Makoto asked

"I was, then something happened here which I will tell you when I'm ready" Mustang said "Come on we've still got a way to go until we hit the Impenetrable Forest" Mustang said

"Which is?" Makoto asked

"The shield beyond the border of Wakanda" Mustang said

* * *

"What do you think we should do about the students?" Stella asked

"I think we should leave it to the king until he has signed the treaty" Maes said

"But they could be hunted and they have weapons that they don't know how to control" Stella said

"I know that, but if we take action before the treaty it could be seen as hostile, and could lead to an incident" Maes said as he was cal. Stella was getting frustrated with the situation "Look I know you and Blake want to go out there and find them, bring them back here to safety. But like I said we are guests here okay, don't worry I trust T'Challa. Besides I was here earlier as well. In fact a week after the event of the loss of the world population" Maes said

"And you were welcomed back?" Stella asked

"It was a long time ago and I was a different person then" Maes said

* * *

"Okay so Mustang was a soldier when he came here last time, but how long ago was that?" You asked as she and Karma walked side to side at the rear of the group

"Must have been a long time ago" Karma said taking her hand "You doing okay?"

"Yeah I am" You smiled softly before leaning on him "But I can't feel like I'm in a comic book or an anime walking through a hidden jungle holding weapons that should not be possible." You said

"I agree" Karma said

"Hey lovebirds keep up, we're nearing Jabari territory" Mustang said

"The Jabari?" You asked

"The white Gorilla Tribe of Wakanada, they live in the mountains of it, those mountains that you can see in the distance, plus they gather plants and fish around here" Mustang said before frowning at the sight of claw marks, five of them in a positions of a human hand. 'So he must be close by' he though becoming paranoid.

"Sensei?" Imari asked

"Don't worry just observing some claw marks" Mustang smiled.

'He's nervous about something' Shikamaru said

"Come on we're getting close" Mustang smiled as he strode off.

"You heard him" Ichigo said

* * *

An hour later the group stopped and Mustang stood a little further away from the teenagers who were cooking some food, Mustang was being tactical about their movements. Since he could see the Border Tribe's village though a pair of binoculars

"Rest up; because we make the rest of this trip at night" Mustang said

"You mean sneaking past foreign borders so we could get inside a country with closed borders so we can see if they can get us back home huh?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes, that's right" Mustang said

"That could be seen as trespassing and unlawful entry, plus you were a soldier" Shikamaru said

"I was" Mustang said "And I regret that decision so much I went and became a doctor of archaeology and history, then I became your teacher" Mustang grunted

"We understand that" Makoto said "But we need more then that" Mustang said

"If only I had my staff I could ask him to speak the truth with my magic" Chise said before activating her spear and started to hum, seeing if she could channel her magic through the Vibranium weapon. It started to flow but tit stopped suddenly "Well that's not good. It must be because it doesn't contain my essence" Chise said

"It could also be the fact you're out of tune with the natural harmonies" Ichigo said

"You know magic as well?" Chise asked

"I read some stuff" Ichigo said as he sat down next to the young redhead.

* * *

T'Challa stood at a window watching the sunset, it was one of the best parts of the day to the young

"Its beautiful" Blake said

"It is, tell me Miss Amaha who was your father before you were adopted?"

"He's name was Ghira Belladonna" Blake said "He was a wise man, and I don't think I ever saw him without a smile on his face. I miss him" Blake said

"I too do, he was a good man" T'Challa said

"You knew my father?" Blake asked shocked

"Yes, your father was one of my father's advisors and ambassadors to Wakanda. He retired because a girl, you" T'Challa said smiling

"I never knew that, I always thought he was a political history teacher who married my mother after meeting them at a cafe and slipping coffee on her dress" Blake said

"Yes, one of his fondest memories" T'Challa said "I remember the first time I heard that story from my father, who automatically laughed about it" T'Challa laughed. "But Ghira did tell me, never turn your back on anyone and there will never be a dead end" T'Challa said

"That sounds like him" Blake smiled "Always had a shard of wisdom"

"A agree, so when I say we will find your friends, I will do that" T'Challa said

"Thank you your highness" Blake said smiling as she bowed slightly

* * *

"Come on we're moving" Mustang said just as the sun dipped below the horizon. The group got up and equipped their weapons before moving

"Are we seriously doing this?" Chise said

"I think so" Ichigo said "If you feel panicked at all, you can stay next to me and I'll protect you okay?"

"Sure thing" Chise smiled

"Keep low, and stay quiet" Mustang said as they crept closer to the village. He looked around for any of the tribesmen and found no one so he waved his students through. Shikamaru paused a bit making You and Karma run into him

"What is it?" Karma whispered

"We're being watched, maybe even followed

'Guys move it!" Mustang hissed making his students move. Once they were past the village the group stopped for a bit.

"So now what?" Imari asked

"We head for that forest over there and walk through it leading to the capital of the nation" Mustang said

"Sir" Shikamaru said

"What is it?" Mustang asked

"IU think we're being watched" Shikamaru said making Mustang's eyes dart around looking for the threat. He knew that feeling

"We need to move and FAST!" Mustang said as he and the group moved faster, unaware of someone stepping out of the shadows

"Hello again, old friend" the figure said before slipping back into the shadows. "Welcome back to Wakanda" he laughed.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and the group has finally hit Wakanda and the enemy has revealed himself sort of. You guys know who it is but I'm keeping him for a couple of more chapters. Plus we now know Mustang was a soldier which fits in with his backstory in FMA and Maes had been to Wakanda as well, but the question is what truly happened. That will come up when the enemy is fully revealed. Plus a fun little easter egg about Ghira and T'Chaka knowing each since they are both Panther based characters well cat based at least.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT!" T'Challa shouted

"We had a confirmed sighting, Klaue's men were nearby" Okoye said

"They must not get any of the Vibranium" T'Challa seethed as he strode out of the throne room

"He's not happy" Ikki said

"You think?" Blake asked "I think this has something to with the man they were talking about earlier"

"The soldier?" Ikki asked

"Yeah I do" Blake said "So keep on guard"

"You got it"

* * *

"So this is Wakanda huh?" You asked

"Yeah it is" Mustang said

"It's beautiful" Makoto said

"It sure is, but just wait, the sunsets here are the most beautiful in the world" Mustang said as a flashback of him and a woman watching the sunset quickly flashed in his mind

"How romantic" You sighed

"Well, if we get out of here, I'll be sure to ask to see it before we depart for home" Mustang said smiling

"If we are allowed to go home" Karma said

"Shut it Karma" You said nudging him in the side with her elbow

"Anyway we should get going, we'll be hitting the barrier in half an hour" Mustang said

* * *

Blake was looking around the town with Ikki taking in the sights and sounds of the hidden city

"Hard to believe that less than ten minutes away is nothing but jungle" Blake said

"I agree, it's like nowhere I've been before" Ikki smiled

"The city also has a unique feel to it" Blake said smiling

"I agree" Ikki said "I believe the term is Afrofuturistic" Ikki said

"I see" Blake said before she saw a flash of red "What was that?"

"What was what?" Ikki asked

"Nothing I think" Blake admitted 'Was that someone with red hair?' she asked

* * *

"Okay there's the barrier" Mustang said

"It's just a bunch of trees" Karma said

"Okay smart guy, you first" Mustang said grabbing the uppity redhead and threw him into the tree lines making him pass through

"KARMA!" they group shouted before Mustang followed him

"DOC!" Tai said running after him

"Moron" Shikamaru said as he and Ichigo were next, the girls looked nervous before Todoroki followed them

"Shall we?" You asked

"Might as well" Makoto said leading the five girls into the barrier. Once they were inside they were in awe of the city

"And that is Golden City the capital of Wakanda, hidden under a holographic dome to keep those who want the Vibranium or harm to their city" Mustang said "Those two tall towers linked together in the centre of the city is the palace and home to the King of Wakanda"

"What about where they hide all of the Vibranium?" Tai asked looking around

"You can't see it from here" Mustang said "But it is a giant pit in the ground going into the earth for miles upon miles. The mound was created when a meteor struck the ground, the meteor contained the Vibranium that spread into the ground"

"Fascinating" Tai said

"Problem is they have to be careful mining it otherwise it could become a bomb" Mustang said

"I'll keep that in mind" Makoto said

* * *

"Hughes here" Maes said

"Hey Maes, heard you were in my neck of the woods" a voice said

"Sword, how has Axalon base been?" Maes asked

"Not too bad, but we've had a few problems" Sword said

"How so?' Maes asked

"They have been a couple of raids on small NEST outposts, nothing on the main base yet" Sword said

"Okay, I'll head out there once I'm done here" Maes said

"Where are you at the moment?" Sword asked

"Wakanda, the king here wants to join the treaty" Maes said

"Interesting, well just say the word I'll be there to back you up" Sword said

"Thanks I appreciate it but I think we're okay" Maes said

"Well if you do need help I can be there quickly" Sword said

"I'll keep that in mind" Maes said

* * *

"So what's the plan now?" You asked

"We're exploring the city to see if something will give us a hint as to where we can get help from" Karma said

"Okay then" You said before spotting something "And it seems that the most technologically advanced city on earth is not immune to universally shitty coffee"

"A Starbucks, okay then" Karma said "Can't imagine how that got here"

"Still, worse coffee I've ever had" You said

"When did you go to Starbucks?" Karma asked shocked

"First time in Tokyo while I was at my last high school. One cup later and man I had to head to the nearest tea shop to have a cup of the strongest tea they had just to remove the bitter taste" You said wincing

"Yeah you go to Starbucks for coffee if you have no choice" Karma said "And even then you get one of their novelty drinks"

"Novelty drinks?" You asked

"I was bored" Karma shrugged smiling

"Come on Dr Mustang wants us back at the campsite" You said reading her watch

"Sure thing" Karma said

* * *

Maes walked into an arena like room where Blake was using her katana to practice. Smiling Maes pulled out his knives and blocked one of them, seeing the girl smile she backed up and swung low making Maes step back him a bit to block the sword. Blake smiled and jumped to the side to try and strike from the side, making Maes lean back and dodged it shocking Blake

"I learnt that little move in training, I also learnt this one as well" Maes said gripping Blake's wrist and twisting it down, grabbing the back of her neck and had his foot in front of hers and swept it from under her and brought her to the ground

"Not bad" Blake said as the flat of her blade against her cheek before receiving a hand up

"Still could learn a few things" Blake smiled

"You've come a long way" Maes smiled before looking out the window

"What's wrong?" Blake asked

"Just being here brings back a dark memory" Maes said

"What happened?" Blake asked

"A friend died, it was supposed to be a quick scouting mission along the border, a couple of hours tops. Only it became a fire fight and my friend was shot and died in her fiancé's arms. I haven't seen him since we had a fight after that" Maes said "Sometimes I wish I was a better soldier so I could have saved them both from their fates"

"Meaning?" Blake asked

"the last time I saw my friend he was so far down the bottle there was no way to pull him out of it" Maes said "I seriously hope that he is safe currently" he said resting his head on his arm against the nearest window "If I didn't have my own wife, well I rather not talk about what would have happened"

"I understand, when my parents died and I was adopted by my current mother I was a moody little bitch. If it wasn't for Yang, Ruby, Rin, Gray and the others I would still be that moody bitch" Blake said

"You do know what bitch means don't you?" Maes asked

"A female dog?" Blake said

"That's the main definition, but I've heard another one" Maes said as Ikki walked in with Princess Stella

"And that is?" Blake asked

"Bitch could mean: Beautiful, Intelligent, Thoughtful, Caring and happy" Ikki said

"Ikki" Blake blushed

"Now, now we can do the whole blushing thing later, T'Challa wants us" Stella said

"Very well lead on" Maes said

* * *

"There is something of great concern to me lately" T'Challa said

"And that is?" Stella asked

"These raids that have been happening" the king said

"It's not just on Wakandan property, local NEST bases have been raided as well, do you think this could have something to do with the stolen weapons in the hand of our missing students?"

"I'm not sure, but there is plenty of suspects, and this man is one of them" T'Challa said as a hologram of black sand created the form of a familiar figure to the Wakandan King "Klaue!"

"I figured he would be seen again, he tried to steal a priceless royal treasure from Vermillion" Stella said

"You think there could be someone else?" Blake asked

"No, I'm sure its Klaue. After all he's the only one who could access Wakanda and easily steal our Vibranium" T'Challa said

"There were several breaches just outside the city" Okoye said

"Where?" Blake asked concerned as a map of Golden City was brought up

"Here, early morning" Okoye said showing where the shield was breached "And here last night"

"Okay, I think I know what happened, this breach here was our missing friends, since I saw a flash of red" Blake said

"That means they are extremely close" Maes said

"That means Klaue must be the one earlier" T'Challa said

"We now have to find them before finding Klaue, and hopefully we can bring them here safely" Maes said

"And hope there are no nasty surprises hiding for us" T'Challa said

* * *

"Okay we found something interesting" You said as they were the last ones back at the camp.

"And that is?" Imari asked

"They like Starsucks coffee" Karma said

"Wakanda...has a Starbucks coffee?" Mustang asked sighed before he became alert "Down" he said as several mercenaries arrived making the students

"How long until we noticed?" their leader said

"Not long commander" one of the said

"Who are they?" Makoto asked

"Not sure" Ichigo said

"They don't look friendly" Todoroki said

"Guys silent" Mustang said

"I'm scared" You said moving closer to Karma. Soon the group was shocked when a golden necklace with what appeared to be teeth on it was given to the leader making Mustang more afraid then before as a golden suit formed over the leader making Mustang realise who it is

"That looks like Makoto and the Black Panther's suits" Lucy said

"It's worse than that, for the is the Golden Jaguar habit, and only one man has ever worn that suit. an American Black Operative called Erik Stevens, but he has another name which is more terrifying" Mustang stated

"And that is?" Shikamaru asked

"Killmonger" Mustang said "And he's the reason that I have bad memories about this place, in fact I heard that he had several dozen piece of red hot lead melt his spine, so he must be alive by other means" Mustang growled as he was about to grab his shield and slash his neck off his head, if it wasn't for the Vibranium he could. But that wasn't going to help in this situation

"Okay we're learning more about your past once he's pissed off" Shikmaru said

"For once I agree" Karma growled holding You tightly so she was not feeling scared. Soon Killmonger and his soldiers moved off. Mustang and the students got up, looking at the students he sighed and looked to Lucy and Makoto

"Get some time ready, it's not going to be pleasant" Mustang said

* * *

"There it is, the Vibranium mound" Killmonger said showing up at the Vibranium mound with his men

"What should we do?" a soldier asked

"Get ready, and everything should work out"

"Yes sir" the soldier said running off as Killmonger looked over the city

"I can't wait to be king" he said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and OH SHIT Killmonger's enter the building! and he has the golden Jaguar suit from the movie which he used to fight the final battle with, and The Starbucks coffee joke was something I thought up after seeing Avengers Infinity Wars where Okoye wanted a Starbucks and the Olympics instead of the armies of Thanos at there doors. Plus Maes might have given a hint into Mustang's past and who was the woman in the flashback, join us next week for that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"So what is going on and how come you know Killmonger?" Shikamaru asked seriously

"It's a long tale that might not need to be told" Mustang said

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked giving Mustang a cup of tea

"You see the reason I know the terrain of Wakanda is because I was here ten years ago"

"Ten years ago, that was around the time of that crazy event where 10% got wiped off the face of the map" Tai gasped

"Well seems like you do pay attention in my class" Mustang joked

"So why were you here ten years ago?" Lucy asked

"Back then I was not Doctor Roy Mustang, I was First Lieutenant Roy Mustang, and I was hunting down a rogue Black Operative dubbed Killmonger"

"You were a what?" Karma asked

"And you hunted who?" Tai asked as well

* * *

It was a week after the world event I was sent in with a covert operational team just after the formation of a global treaty. Me and a small team were sent after Killmonger who was trying to sell illegal weapons to some Kenyan rebels. NEST were nervous because they had incorporated a certain element that they didn't wide exposure of: Powerium or at least what they called the substance to cover it up. I was the team leader, my best friend was acting second in command, also on the team was my girlfriend at the time. After that we were waiting for days until finally the main man arrived, the one we were hunting: Erik Stevens aka Killmonger and his partner Ulysses Klaue who was the salesman of the weapon. Once we found them we followed them to the Powerium weapons. But things went south when our team was ambushed by the rebels and our teams were divided with me, my friend and my lover being one group and the rest of the team being the other. The enemy fire was so intense we had to get out of there fast and leave them all behind, after an hour we were safe but we were also lost

* * *

"Lost?" Blake asked

"Yeah, we had done a seriously dumb thing to do; we ran in a direction without a map or clue where we were heading" Maes said

"So what happened?" Ikki asked

"We made camp for the night" Maes said looking out the window as he continued to remember that mission, he could hear the rain and thunder in his mind

"Colonel are you okay?" Blake asked

"Oh yeah, just remembering" Maes admitted

"Remembering what?" Blake asked

* * *

"How it was your bloody idea to take this mission Hughes" Mustang said while building a lean-to over a small cave

"Yeah but you and Riza were the ones who wanted to come along" Maes said as he helped secure the logs

"Would both of you shut up, it was a joint decision" Riza said as she kept look out with her rifle's scope providing extra security since she could at least now see further away. "Not to mention the storm is getting worse"

"Of course they had to choose the one day that Thor's pissed off" Mustang said

"Yeah this is a bad storm, meaning those Powerium weapons are going to be hazardous for our prey" Maes said

"Who cares, shelter's done" Maes said as he entered it

"Riza" Mustang said

"Roger sir" Riza said grabbing her rifle and heading inside. Once inside Maes gathered a bunch of sticks and grabbed a fire starter and struck it making sparks to ignite the kindling in the cave making a fire before Mustang moved the other wood over it the small flames and waited for it to light the others

"We have to get back to the main team" Maes said

"Other wise we'll lose the weapons" Riza said

"Yeah and we don't know who'll will buy them after this" Mustang said as Riza sat down next to him

"Get some sleep I'll tell you when the storm's passed" Maes said watching the storm out of the gap in the shelter "Okay?

"Sure thing" Mustang said

* * *

"How sweet, but that doesn't explain how you know Killmonger" Karma said

"Karma!" You said

"No he's right, we just know about the back ground, we actually know nothing about the mission he was on" Chise said

"Chise" Imari said before sighing "He'll tell us"

"I just have a bad feeling about it is all" Ichigo said

"You have good instincts" Mustang said

"And I take it that this happened where you grabbed that pendant from the ground" Karma said

"So you saw that huh?" Mustang smirked

"Yeah I did" Karma smiled

"Again that will be covered in the story" Mustang said

"Should we be taking notes?" Tai asked

"Only if you want this on the exam" Mustang joked "Now where was I" he said

* * *

Mustang was jostled awake by Maes

"What's up?" Mustang asked

"we've got movement" Maes said making the two sleepers jump up and exit their hiding place. Riza looked through her scope and spotted a rebel transport

"It's a transport" Riza said pointing out in front of her. Mustang frowned and then went wide eyed

"What is it?" Maes asked

"Its Stevens" Mustang said crouching down low with the other two

"Here!?" Maes exclaimed

"So we now know who Klaue's middle man is" Mustang said "Riza?"

"They're in a denser area, I won't be able to make a clear shot" Riza said

"Let's move to higher ground, or a place that doesn't have any foliage so we can get a better shot at these assholes" Maes said

"Good thinking" Mustang said

* * *

"So we ended up moving" Maes said as he looked back to see that King T'Challa had joined them "I take it you remember the mission sir?"

"I do, I also remember the interaction with your friend, but that happens later in the story" T'Challa said

"So you had an encounter with this Mustang character as well?" Blake asked

"Yes, I have" T'Challa said

"So what happened?" Ikki asked

"This is the part where it blurs, but it becomes clearer" Maes said

* * *

At sun up the next day the trio were running through the planes of Africa tracking Klaue and Killmonger when Maes' attention was raised and he ordered everyone down. Shortly a whistling was heard before an explosion exploded behind them

"RUN!" they all said before they dodged Mortar fire, Seeing them up ahgead Riza got down to one knee and aimed through the scope, Mustang and Maes did the same up ahead and used the long grass as over to hide where they were.

"Do you have them in sight?" Mustang asked

"Confirmed" Riza siad

"Fire when ready" Mustang said

"Yes sir" Riza said loading a round into the chamber and fired the shot into a soldier about to fire the next mortar, Then several soldiers grabbed their rifles and opened fire on the trio, who kept low as Riza took out another mortar, Mustang and Maes pulled out their weapons and returned fire before they ran for it.

"Hold your fire" a voice cried "Mustang, that you man?"

"Stevens, you traitor!" Mustang shouted

"You're mistaken, I'm not a traitor, I'm a patriot!" Killmonger shouted "Once I have these weapons, I'll make sure my brothers will rise up"

"This is not the best time" Maes shouted

"Now is the best time, while the world is in chaos, a new order shoudl rise up and lead it" Killmonger said

"Enough of this!" Riza said firing at him, only to kill a goon who got pulled into the path of the bullet by Killmonger

"Move now!" Mustang said

"Get them!" Killmonger shouted

* * *

Mustang paused as stared into the fire his student started

"Doc?" Tai asked

Yes?" Mustang asked

"This is it isn't it?" Makoto asked

"It is" Mustang said

"Are you sure you want us to hear it?" Chise asked

"I am" Mustang said as he tapped his fingers together "Just give me a moment"

* * *

They were now in a forest and the sun was high in the sky

"We're done for" Maes said

"We can't give up" Mustang said

"I agree" Riza said as she prepared her rifle and got near a tree

"Maes, any famous last words?" Mustang asked

"I'm gonna make it home to my sweetheart" Maes said "Also, the reaper can suck!"

"Nice words Maes" Riza said before a bang was heard making the three duck under leaf litter and bark

"Of course you had to flip death the bird" Mustang growled grabbing a shotgun off his back and firing it. Another bang was heard and tore a piece of the tree out they were hiding behind making it useless as cover, Maes fired his gun at the sight of where he presumed the shooter was,

"This is getting us nowhere" Riza said before another gunshot was heard and she went wide eyed. Mustang and Maes noticed the world going into slow motion as Riza fell to the ground

"NO!" Mustang shouted as a storm hit, looking up he saw Klaue and his men move in while Mustang held the dying Riza in his arms.

"Please, don't give in" Riza said "Be the good man I know you can be, and remember I love" Riza said finally passing on

"Riza? Riza? No, please don't leave, Riza?" Mustang asked tearing up

* * *

"He was never the same after that, he became darker" Maes said

"That he did, he became angry, rage consumed him quickly" T'Challa said

"How did you know that?" Blake asked

"Because he was there for the aftermath" Maes said

"Aftermath?" Ikki said

After safely putting Riza's body somewhere it wouldn't be further damaged Mustang grabbed her rifle and his shotgun and looked out and cocked the shotgun

"I'm sorry about your friend, but you'll be joining her soon" Klaue said laughing before Mustang blew his arm off with his shotgun before unloading a round into another soldier with Riza's rifle. Reloading both weapon Mustang fired into a nearby soldier with the rifle switching to the shotgun to blow two more away. Maes stood there gobsmacked at the rage of his friend. Mustang fired round after round of ammo at each of Klaue men before turning the gun back to Klaue and hearing a click. Growling Mustang kept pulling the trigger and nothing happened making Klaue laugh out loud. "That's too bad"

"Yeah it is" Mustang said ripping a gun off a corpse and aiming it at Klaue's knee and was about to fire when the gun was forced away. Looking up Mustang saw the protector of Wakanda, the black panther before him

"Enough" was all he said

* * *

"That was it?" You asked

"It was, I had wiped out nearly all of Klaue's men and Klaue himself! But the king stopped me and warned me that if I were to ever return to this nation, I would be branded" Mustang said "well joke's on him, I already am"

"What do you mean?" Shikamari asked making Mustang lift his right sleeve revealing a symbol burnt into his arm "Now way"

"That's!" Imari gasped

"Yeah, the Kanji for Hawk, her name was Riza Hawkeye, my first love and my first love, so I etched this symbol into my skin to never forget what happened" Mustang said

"No offence sir, but that is seriously, no its beyond messed up" Tai said looking afraid

"The things we do for love" Karma said

"Indeed" Mustang said hiding his brand

"How?" Lucy asked

"A red hot knife, a mirror, something to bite down on, and a shit ton of booze. This was when I crawled into the bottle and stayed there for years; if I had to guess it was five years being in a drunken stupor. Then I suddenly started to sober up and that was a bitch to endure. After I was stone cold sober I went back and obtain my doctorates and chose to become an archaeologist as well as a historian, following that I became your teacher" Mustang said

* * *

(insert song Let it all out-FMA Brotherhood ED2)  
"After that day, I haven't seen my friend much, it was too painful to see him like that, all that rage and sorrow being mixed with alcohol. I doubt that he is alive" Maes said tearing up "But...but part of me has hope he is, and another part of me hopes he's been reunited with her" Maes whimpered "I'm sorry

"Don't be sorry, this is a natural reaction to what has happened to you" T'Challa said

"I just wish, I could see him again" Maes said "Just to see the way he was"

"I know you will one day" Blake said "And in turn he'll be happy to see you"

"I would like that" Maes said smiling

* * *

"I wonder day in and day out what would I say to her on the day I see her again" Mustang said looking up at the sky

"Tell her, I'm sorry" Makoto said smiling

"Tell her you never forgot her" Todoroki said

"Tell her that you the good and the bad" Tai smiled

"Tell her the times you missed her" Imari said

"And most importantly" You said holding Karma's hand

"Tell her...you love her" Karma said "That teach is what you say when you see her again"

"Let it all out" Lucy said

"Thank you guys" Mustang said as he started to cry, a small smile on his face as he looked to the sky

'And I'll tell her what wonderful students I had during the time we were apart' he thought before standing up "I think we've rested enough, time to move out and actually get to the palace, what do you say?" he asked

"YEAH!" they all shouted

'Good luck Roy" a soft voice said on the wind making Mustang pause and look back before continuing on

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz a year older here (Today's the old birthday) and yeah that is how basically Mustang was first in Wakanda and how he met Killmonger and Klaue plus lost the love of his life, sorry to any Royai fans out there reading this, but I had to. So I went with an order of both Hughes and Mustang telling the story since they were both there until the end where truthfully I tearred up writing that section thanks to the song, my goodness is it uplifting but everytime I hear it I can't help but tear up a little bit since its impactful due how it was used in the series! Good anime.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's the plan?" You asked as the ground were back in Golden city, Mustang had his face covered so no one would recognise him

"A team will head with me into the palace, while a smaller team of two, will get on a ship and head to the Vibranium mound and warn them about Killmonger" Mustang said

"We'll go" Karma said

"We will?" You asked

"Why not?" Tai asked

"Once you're then find the Dora Milaje, they're the royal guard of Wakanda. The general's name is Okoye" Mustang said

"And we'll be careful" You said

"And we're armed" Karma said

"That might make you wanted criminals" Shikamaru said

"Same with us, only we'll be entering the palace, so good luck to us' Todoroki said

"This is going to be fun" Tai smirked making Makoto slap him in the back of the head before the team moved out.

* * *

"Are you feeling better now Colonel?" Okoye asked walking up to the NEST officer

"A fair bit" Maes said smiling as he lean on a railing "I guess I needed to talk to someone about it, after all these years" Maes said

"Talking is a good way to recover" Okoye smiled

"So tell me what are you going to do when you see your friend next?" Okoye asked

"I don't know, something nice, something happy, might punch him, might hug him, who knows. But I doubt it won't be for a while" Maes admitted

"You never know what fate has in store for us" Okoye said

"You're right" Maes smiled as he looked out the window.

* * *

The students had made it to the base of the palace and saw it was mainly unguarded. Karma and Tai looked around before coming back to the group

"There's little to no guards" Tai said

"Same here" Karma said

"Okay you remember your roles right?" Mustang asked

"Yeah" they all said

"Okay, let's go" Mustang said as the ran quietly. They got to a certain area and Makoto tapped Karma on the shoulder

"Over there" she said

"Thanks" Karma smiled

"Good luck" Tai said

"you too" Karma said

"Karma, watch for her" Mustang said

"I will" Karma said as the pair ran off.

"Let's continue" Mustang said

* * *

"What is it Shuri?" T'Challa asked as he walked into her lab over at the Mound

"The alarm's been tripped" Shuri said

"Where?" T'Challa asked

"Here, a small deposit vault where we keep refined Vibranium" Shuri said showing T'Challa said

"How much is there?" T'Challa asked

"Just over 20 kilograms" Shuri said

"How much is that worth?" T'Challa

"Around 200 million dollars" Shuri said

"That much?" T'Challa said

"Well a gram of Vibranium is worth 10,000 dollars" Shuri said

"Interesting" T'Challa said "Now we know why Klaue and Killmonger is after, they could sell a small portion of it to finance their operations for years"

"And that is not the scariest thing, imagine if he gathers an army and truly invades Wakanda" Shuri said

"That would be bad" T'Challa said as he looked out at the glowing blue cavern that was the core of the Vibranium mound

* * *

"Okay so this is the lower entrance, and since we're about to cross it and there is no guard in sight I'm having a mighty urge to say it" Tai said

"Say what?" Chise asked

"This is too" Tai started

"And shutting you up right there" Makoto said as she looked around "But I can't help but agree with you" she said

"Where would the guards be?" Imari asked

"What about the upper levels?" Lucy asked

"I think that would be a smart guess" Ichigo said

"So how are we going to continue?" Shikamaru asked

"Split up and focus on each level until we find the king" Mustang said

"So what's the teams?" Chise asked

"I'll go with Chise and Imari" Todoroki said

"I've got Tai" Makoto said

"Me and Lucy will go as well" Ichigo said

"Why am I solo?" Shikamaru asked

"Go with Todoroki's group" Mustang said

"And you're going solo?" Tai asked

"I might have to in order to get to the bottom of things, you should be safe since you're all just students but I was a soldier who was caught up in an incident that was luckily covered up" Mustang said "Anyway we should go" he said running off

"We'll go this way" Ichigo said

"And we'll go this way" Tai said

"And that leaves us with that way" Todoroki said

* * *

Mustang's heart was beating against his chest like a drum at a rock concert, he needed to be silent, luckily he was on the second level, he knew that he wouldn't encounter T'Challa until the top of the northern tower where the throne room was, then again he was a fairly active person these. Plus Mustang had the Vibranium shields he took from a group of Killmonger's men. So hopefully he was in the clear, looking out the window he saw a ship taken off and he was now worried for two students in that ship. They were on their own for now, hopefully there was help where they were going. Mustang sighed and continued to dash up the stairs, what he was unaware of was the figure who saw his boot go around the corner, this made the figure alert and quietly follow behind him.

* * *

"So this is cosy" You said leaning against Karma

"You call this cosy?" Karma asked

"What you call it?" You asked

"A sardine can that flies" Karma said

"You nervous?" You asked

"More then you know" Karma said as he leant back "But this is our mission, get to the mound, find a member of the army or royal guards and alert them about Killmonger"

"When you think of it Killmonger is kind of silly sounding don't you think?" You asked

"Silly, but dangerous! I think he gave himself that title for a reason, plus you saw that suit he has, it's like a golden Jaguar version of the one the king wears, heck Makoto wears a White Tiger version of the costume, but we don't know what Makoto's ability with the suit" Karma explained

"Yeah we haven't exactly used our weapons before have we?" You asked

"Not yet" Karma said holding her hand as they landed. "we're here"

"Time to go" You said as the pair waited until the door opened giving them time to quickly hide while the cargo of the ship was off loaded. What they missed was T'Challa's ship directly behind them.

* * *

Mustang had entered a corridor and looked around, he noticed a stillness. He walked towards the end of the hallway into a large room and looked around as he walked towards a large window and saw the view of the city when he activated and raised one of his shield in time to deflect a knife before the shades were drawn on the window and the lights were turned off

"So we fight in the dark huh?" Mustang asked deploying his other shield, which was punched up into the air, giving Mustang's foe an opening with another knife. But luckily Mustang was able to bash him in the torso with the other shield and then used them to spin slightly to kick the feet out from his foe before using the frontal edge of it to block the second knife. Lifting his head quickly smashing it into the foe's chin making both of their heads hurt. Mustang got up and slammed his shield into the side of his foe.

"Son of a bitch" they muttered before he threw a knife at Mustang's shoulder which was dodged and the next move was Mustang tripping his foe. Then the light's were on making the two fighters wince

"What's going on in here?" Princess Stella asked

"Just dealing with an intruder you...re...highness...Roy?" Maes asked

"Maes?" Mustang asked helping his old friend off of the floor

* * *

(insert song FMA Brotherhood OP2 Hologram!)  
"ROY!" Maes said bear hugging his old friend

"Hughes?" Mustang asked before smiling "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission, what about you; wait are you sober?"

"THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU PICK UP ON?" Mustanga asked "I'm here with my students"

"Students, wait you're a teacher?" Hughes asked

"Yeah I am, plus I have a couple of doctorates" Mustang said

"Wait you're a doctor...of what?" Maes asked

"Archaeology and History" Mustang said

"Say WHAT!" Maes said shocked "Well good for you, it's great to see you again my old friend"

"I agree" Mustang asked laughing "So what about you?"

"I'm Colonel Maes Hughes of the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Support Treaty! I'm here to bring Wakanda up to speed before signing the treaty allowing them join the nations that form the NEST alliance" Maes said "Oh and this is her majesty Princess Stella Vermillion of the Vermillion Empire"

"Your highness" Mustang bowed

"Doctor" Stella said "Hold on you said students didn't you?"

"Yes why?" Mustang asked

"Where are they now?" Maes asked

"eight are somewhere in the palace" Mustang stated

"And the last two?" Maes asked

"On their way to the Vibranium Mound" Mustang said

"Why?" there?" Maes asked

"Because Killmonger's in the area and he has access to the Golden Jaguar Habit"

"That's not good" Maes said  
(end song)

* * *

"So what is the plan now?" T'Challa asked

"Right now we've been keeping an eye out on the mound and seeing where Klaue is" Shuri said

"Maybe Ross can tell what he knows" T'Challa said

"You have more important things to deal with at the moment" Shuri said

"Like what?" T'Challa asked

"Like that treaty signing, after that we can ask for reinforcements to help deal with Stevens and Klaue" Shuri said

"I suppose so" T'Challa laughed before he was about to walk off

"T'CHALLA!"Shuri shouted

"By Bast!" he shouted shifting into his costume and getting out of there quickly.

* * *

"This is magnificent" You said as she walked around the rim of the mound before looking down "I never expected Vibranium to be so pretty" You said

"Yeah, but maybe we should stay away from the edge" Karma said as they were around the edge of the mound and Karma feared it would be a bit unstable. Karma though he heard something behind him and looked before he felt the ground beneath his feet give way

"KARMA!" You shouted

"YOU!" Karma said grabbing her wrist and activated the claws on one of his glove to slow down their fall, but he looked up and saw how far they fell "That was close

"Karma, don't what you ever you do, please _**don't**_ let go of me" You said scared

"What are you talk" Karma said before seeing what You was talking about before he glanced at his hand as he saw that they were at the end of a support pillar and You was now dangling in the air and the only thing under her was a steel beam that was used to transport the Vibranium. "Don't worry I won't"

"Karma, I'm scared" You said

"Hold on! You don't let go" Karma said as he started to sweat as he looked down at the deep cavern underneath You.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and HAHAHAHAHA! that is the first time I've done a literal cliffhanger in a fic, I mean who else but I would do that...okay so a lot of people would and here Maes and Mustang have been reunited yay! Plus they fought but come on Maes hasn't seen Mustang in 9 years at this point so of course he wouldn't recognise him. Plsu the song choice for this chapter is the 2nd OP and the final ED for Brotherhood and damn is it good! plus its a bit upbeat if you know the English lyrics perfect for a reunion, not sure if it fits the scen but who cares that is the song I listened to while writing that part**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hold on! You don't let go" Karma said as he started to sweat as he looked down at the deep cavern underneath You.

"I don't think I can" You said

"You can" Karma said as he tried to lift her, only to lose strength since all of it was diverted into the arm holding onto the support

"Karma, being your girlfriend was one of the best things I have ever been" You smiled sadly

"No don't say that" Karma said "Please" he said tearing up

"Goodbye Karma" You said

"NO!" he said as You's hand slipped from his, he couldn't look as the one he loved plummeted to the ground below "no, no, no"

* * *

Makoto and Tai were silently creeping through the palace and every time they stopped Tai looked behind him before looking forward

"Tai?" Makoto asked

"Yeah" Tai said

"we're trying to be stealthy here right?" Makoto asked

"Yeah" Tai nodded

"Then why each and every time we stop or pause do you look at my ass?" Makoto growled

"Hey can't a guy admire he's girls features?" Tai smiled

"Time and place" Makoto growled

"Yes ma'am" Tai gulped

"Do you think my ass is nice?" she asked

"Of course" Tai said

"And you're not saying that?" Makoto asked softly

"I'm telling the truth" Tai said

"Aren't you sweet?" Makoto asked as she kissed him. Walking around the corner with her nose in a book was Blake, her stopped looked up and shook her head before continuing on her way.

"That was too close" Tai said

* * *

"You okay Chise?" Todoroki asked

"Yeah I am" she panted

"So what happened?" Imari asked

"An injury from a fight that caused me to get transported to Wakanda" Chise said

"How so?" Shikamaru asked

"Hide" Todoroki said as Blake passed his group with her nose in another book, once again she stopped and looked around before frowning and continuing on

"That's Blake?" Imari asked

"Yeah it is" Todoroki asked

"We should talk to her, she could help us" Shikamaru said

"She's friends with Makoto from what I heard" Todoroki said

"Okay" Imari said

"Come on" Todoroki said as the four moved on.

* * *

"Ikki?" Blake asked

"Yes" Ikki replied

"Is there something going on?" Blake questioned

"Not sure why?" he asked

"Because I've gotten the feeling of being watched twice now" Blake said

"While you've been walking around the palace with your nose in the book" Ikki said

"Yes" Blake nodded

"Then that's all it was, just your nose in your book" Ikki said

"Still I don't know, I've felt being followed" Blake said looking around

"You're crazy" Ikki said as he walked off with Blake just as Ichigo and Lucy ran past

* * *

Karma was still in shock as he refused to look down as he had tears in his eyes. He had lost her to gravity

"Karma?" You's voice lingered in his ears

"I still hear her" he sadly smiled

"Well of course, I'm right here" You smiled

"Huh?" Karma asked thinking he was hearing things and looked. There was You just standing a foot below him "You're alive?"

"Yeah I am" You said as Karma jumped down and pulled You into his arms and just held her tightly

"How?" Karma asked as he's eyes were closed just as hers were

"Are you finished?" a voice asked making the two teenagers shocked and embarrassed before turning to see

"Oh shit" they said as they noticed it was the Black Panther before realising they were on a platform elevator.

"Thank you your highness, for saving her" Karma said

"You're quite welcome, now why are you two in the Vibranium Mound?" T'Challa asked "Wait you are two of the missing students!"

"Hi" You said

* * *

"So tell me what were you doing here?" T'Challa asked

"Oh right! we're here to warn you" You said

"About what?" T'Challa asked

"Erik Stevens aka" You said

"Killmonger" T'Challa said

"Yeah, he's here" Karma said

"What?" T'Challa said

"Yeah, he's coming to take over your role as king and rule Wakanda, and who knows what else" You said "Also" she said removing Stormbreaker from her back and presented it to the king before dipping her head and crossing her arms over her chest, Karma doing the same with the claws he used and standing in the same position as his girlfriend. T'Challa smiled under his helm and did the same to them

"Thank you" he said "But if you're correct and Killmonger is coming then we need all the help we can get, so you should hold on to them until we have finished with Killmonger"

"Of course your highness" You said

"Now come on we have to prepare" T'Challa said

"Yes your highness" the two students said grabbing their borrowed weapons.

* * *

"Okay, enough is enough" Blake said lowering her book while scowling "Come on, who's there I know you're there

"No one" a voice said making Blake sighed "OOF!"

"Shut up!" a feminine voice said

"Okay come on out and I swear not to turn you in a kebab" Blake said 'a Kebab? Seriously that is your best threat"

"Seriously that is your best threat?" the guy's voice said before getting hit again

"Be quiet!" the girl said

"Come out NOW!" Blake shouted

"Drop the blade first" the girl said "Wait, Blake?"

"Yeah, who are you" Blake said as the girl revealed herself to be Makoto "MAKOTO!" she cried hugging her friend "I've been so worried about you

"Well as you can see I'm okay" Makoto smiled hugging her best friend before realising "Is that my shirt?

"Oh yeah, I started to wear it when I thought you were dead, did you want it back?"

"No, keep it believe it or not it looks good on you

"Can I come out now" Tai said sticking his head out

"Tai?!" Blake asked shocked

"Hey Blake" Tai smiled

"You brought him, seriously?" Blake deadpanned

"What can I say" Makoto said "I keep him out of trouble"

"Oh dear" Blake said

* * *

"So this is the throne room, huh not bad" Ichigo said

"The view's nice" Lucy said standing next to him "Do think we'll be successful?"

"I hope so" Ichigo said as he looked out at the scenery

"And I do as well" T'Challa said as he, Karma and You walked into the throne room

"Your highness" the two said

"Welcome, you must be more of the students" T'Challa said

"We are" Ichigo said

"Good to finally meet you" T'Challa said

"We're still missing some" Lucy said

"Actually" Todoroki said as he was poked by a spear

"Okoye?" T'Challa asked

"I found them in the armoury" Okoye said

"Found these two in a hallway" Blake said

"Hey guys" Tai said sighing

'Man you guys stuck" Karma said

"And how did you get discovered?" Tai asked

"Oh us?" You asked blushing

"They were hanging around, quite literally hanging over the Vibranium Mound, I caught Miss Watanabe just as she slipped from Karma's grip" T'Challa said

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed

"I fell a foot and landed on the platform" You admitted shrugging

"So what's the next step?" Tai asked

* * *

"I suggest we talk about Killmonger" Mustang said walking in with Maes

"Lieutenant Mustang" T'Challa said

"Its Doctor actually" Mustang said

"You're a doctor now?" Okoye asked

"Yeah" Mustang said smiling

"I never took you for a medic" T'Challa said

"I'm a Historian and Archaeologist now, plus their teachers. Well not Chise" Mustang said

"They found in the jungle after I was transported here from Tir Na Nog" Chise said

"That's real?" You asked

"Yeah" Chise said

"There is more than fairy tales in this world" T'Challa said

"Besides they say that Magic is a higher form of science" Todoroki stated

"Back on track we still have to try and prevent Killmonger from reaching the Vibranium" Maes said

"That will be difficult enough he has Klaue's old men" Mustang said

"And that Golden outfit" Makoto said

"So he still has the Golden Jaguar Habit" T'Challa said

"Anyone think of a plan to take him" Maes asked

"How about the Jibari?" Mustang asked

"I doubt they would help so willingly" T'Challa said

"Anyway, you guys go and get some rest we'll think of a plan" Mustang said to the students

"You are excused as well Blake" T'Challa said

* * *

"So how are you finding Wakanda so far?" Blake asked

"It's interesting" Tai said

"It's beautiful, too bad we can't enjoy its beauty with that madman out there" You said

"Trust me you guys will, the sunsets here are breathtaking, the best I've see" Blake said

"Really?" You asked

"You, we've seen them before" Makoto said

"True, but they weren't breathtaking" You said

"The best spot is the Panther's Cave, which is located in the side of the Vibranium mound"

"The view from their was breathtaking" Karma joked

"And you guys do you realise that we wouldn't be having this conversation if T'Challa wasn't at the mound you guys would be dead" Lucy said

"Well he was and we're here now" Karma said

"Still, I never want to do that again" You said

"I would, with some climbing gear and you safely in my arms" Karma said kissing You's forehead

"How sweet" Blake smiled

"How's Ikki anyway?" Makoto asked

"He's good. He had to head back to the Empire quickly" Blake said

"Sorry to hear we just missed him" Tai said before Makoto hit his chest

* * *

"So this is the best plan we have?" Mustang asked

"Unfortunately; considering he's already in the city" Maes said looking over the data

"But this way he'll be able to get to the Vibranium easier"

"And this is refined Vibranium as well" Maes said

"That's got to be a pretty penny" Mustang asked

"Yeah, they're sitting one enough ore to possibly bankrupt the world"

"And that's saying something since last time Klaue a quarter of a tonne of it" Maes said

"He can make anyone rich with a single thought" T'Challa said

"And who know what's he got planned for his endgame besides ruling Wakanda" Maes said

"We wants to creates a new world order with him on top" Mustang said

"Which is the last thing we want" Stella said adding her two cents after walking in

"And this is not the best time what with the treaty signing three days away" Okoye said

"None the less we must stop him by then or all else will be lost" T'Challa said

"And NEST will be forced to act alongside the GIJOES" Maes said

"Alright this is the plan, we'll execute it once we have a good grasp on where he is" T'Challa said

* * *

"So what is this?" Tai asked biting into a burger

"You really don't want to know" Blake laughed

"What it's not like it's something weird right?" Todoroki asked

"Well" Blake winced

"Blake, what in the name of our homeland are we eating?" Makoto asked

"Flamingo Burgers" Blake said making them all pause "I'm just kidding! Its ostrich"

"Why did have to pull that prank on us?" You asked

"Because Shuri did it to me first" Blake laughed before an explosion sounded

"What was that?" Karma asked

"That sounded like a Vibranium Vault was just attacked" Blake said

"And that means only one thing" Shikamaru said dreading the answer

"Killmonger" Blake said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah You's alive and they've met up with T'Challa and those of NEST, which is good because Blake's been worried about Makoto, not to mention they now have time to come up with a plan for Killmonger! which should be an interesting one since I have no idea what it is, plus I know the tone is all over the place with the dramatic start before I let loose a couple of jokes before that ending which is another cliffhanger. Now there won't be any new Wilderness of Wakanda for two weeks since I'm going on holidays so that's my writing break as well, maybe I might write something while I'm on holiday and I should be able to check on thinsg as well, but anyway yeah this will be on a two week break before I come back with the ending chapters and possibly the next Legacyverse fic**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"We can't go one day without rushing into a death trap?!" Tai shouted as the crew ran in to the fight

"At least you have a shield" Makoto said

"Yeah so?" Tai asked

"Use it!" Todoroki shouted

"Alright, alright" Tai snapped activating his shield before debris bounced off of it

"I'm going in" Karma said

"Wait for back up" Todoroki said

"Will he ever learn?" Makoto asked

* * *

"He what?" Mustang asked

"He has launched an attack on the city" Okoye said

"So what should we do about it?" Maes asked

"Some of your students are already moving in with Miss Belladonna" Okoye said

"I see" T'Challa said "Deploy the guards to defend those in the city, after that I shall attack Killmonger myself"

"Your highness, that's too dangerous" Ikki said

"And if we don't do anything that is even more worse" T'Challa said "so what is our best options here?"

"We have to do what we must to stop him" Okoye said

"And that is?" T'Challa asked

"Face him head on" Mustang said

"very well" T'Challa said nodding

* * *

"Killmonger!" Makoto said going for her tiger Amulet

"I see that he sent in the juniors" Killmonger said as he twirled a short handled spear while Todoroki got in position "Come on tiger girl" he laughed

"Okay" Makoto said leaping at him. Acting quickly Todoroki froze Killmonger's feet before Makoto's kick landed allowing Tai to smack him in the face with his energy shield running away scared. Killmonger broke the ice and walked forward twirling his swords before he swung them at the students who dodged out of the way before they backed off a bit. Tai held his shield out in front of him which Killmonger was blocked by it, Blake slid past and swung her sword at his back. But that did nothing but Shikamaru slashed at his weapons destroying them, only to be kicked by Killmonger

"Shikamaru!" Todoroki said making a ball of ice and throwing it at Killmonger, which impacted his suit making it glow gold "Oh shit"

"GET DOWN!" Tai shouted as Killmonger punched the ground making a shockwave fly out from his suit knocking everyone back, but Makoto who's suit had green energy flowing through it so she did the same and unleashed it on Killmonger knocking him back

"Time to run" Blake said

"Not arguing here" Tai said as he grabbed Makoto

"But we were winning" Makoto said

"No we're not" Shikamaru groaned

* * *

"What happened?" Maes asked as the group showed up

"We were having burgers when an explosion sounded which we realised was Killmonger" Blake said

"We went and held him off for two minutes" Makoto said

"And none of you though to call for backup?" Maes asked

"It was kind of out of control when we got there" Todoroki said

"And so what you though you could take him on?" Karma asked

"Kind of" Makoto said

"It was spur of the moment" Tai shrugged

"Seriously" You shouted

"Hey you weren't the one downing Ostrich burgers" Shikamaru said

"And then we heard the explosion and went to check it out" Makoto said

"Teenagers why does it alway have to be so difficult with them?" Maes asked

"So what's the plan?" Ichigo asked walking in

* * *

"Damn kids" Killmonger said "But it did reveal something"

"What's that boss?" a thug asked

"They are now have something to lose, we try and take those kids hostage" Killmonger said smikring

"So when are we going to attack them?"

"When do you think?" Killmonger asked "When their guard is down the most"

"So you're really a princess?" Chise asked

"Yes I am" Stella smiled

"Incredible" Chise said

"Is it true you are a magus?" Stella asked

"In training ma'am" Chise said

"Please call me Stella" Stella sad

"Okay Stella" Chise said smiling

"So where are you stationed?" Stella asked

"England, why?" Chise asked

"For something later" Stella asked as Chise yawned "If you're tired I can lead you to a room if you like"

"Thank you" Chise said

* * *

"So you're Blake huh?" You asked sitting in a window as Blake came by

"I am" Blake said

"So your brother is Nagisa right?" You asked

"Yeah, how come?" Blake asked

"I'm dating an old friend of his" You said

"Which is?" Blake asked

"Karma" You said

"Interesting, it's been awhile since they met, but know Karma is well is probably a good thing" Blake said

"I agree" You said

* * *

"Okoye" T'Challa said

"Yes my king?" Okoye asked

"Increase security for the night" T'Challa said

"Any reason?" Okoye asked

"Tell me if you were N'Jadaka, when would you attack?" he asked

"When our guard is at our lowest" Okoye said

"Exactly, so increase the guard" T'Challa

"Yes your highness" Okoye said striding off

"In 24 hours Wakanda will be a part of the NEST Treaty Alliance" T'Challa said looking out the window, "So he will attack before tomorrow, but I worry where he will strike first"

"That is why we are here sir" Maes said walking in

"And how our guests?" T'Challa asked

"Not bad, they could be in better spirits consider, but they are alright" Maes said

"Good to hear" T'Challa

"They are also wanting to get home" Maes said

"That I can understand" he laughed before continuing to look out over the capital city

* * *

"Man this place it feels so big" Imari said

"I know, but at least its secured" Lucy said

"But doesn't he know his way in?" Imari asked clutching a pillow

"He might but his majesty will have that covered" Lucy smiled before a knock sounded "Come in"

"I was just checking on you two, is everything okay?" Mustang asked

"Just some nerves about the upcoming fight" Lucy admitted

"Don't worry, this guy is going down" Mustang said before he noticed something

"Doc?" Imari asked

"Smoke" Mustang said

"What where?" Lucy asked

"The sacred ruins" Mustang said

* * *

"BURN IT ALL!" Killmonger laughed as his men used flamethrower to destroy the Heart shaped herb. This way if he did kill T'Challa there would be no one to take his place since he would be the ruler of the kingdom and eventually the world if everything went his way. But he knew there was something else on this planet that would stop him, so he would need to remove this threat first, but it was time to become a king. "Fall back" Killmonger said as he left the burning grove as the shaman and helpers tried to quell the flames. Soon T'Challa, Stella, Mustang and Maes ran in

"They have cast the first blow" Stella said as she frowned

"And they could be using this as a distraction to get us out of the palace so Killmonger can enter it" Mustang said

"We increased the amount of security" T'Challa said

"Still, don't think we're safe" Mustang said

"Are the students still asleep?" Maes asked

"Last I checked only Lucy and Imari was asleep" Mustang said

* * *

"You can feel it as well?" Shikamaru asked as he walked up to Ichigo on the balcony

"There's a tension in the air that wasn't there before" Ichigo said "I was expecting you to be heavily zoned out sleeping"

"Geez thanks" Shikamaru said full of sarcasm

"I'm sorry but you seem the kind of guy who enjoys his sleep" Ichigo shrugged

"If I wasn't so tired I would slug you one" Shikamaru said

"Easy man" Ichigo laughed

"Ichigo, wake the others, he's here" Shikamaru sternly stated

"Where?" Ichigo asked

"I don't see him yet" Shikamaru said

* * *

"So you decided to get us all up in our sleepwear because of a damn hunch?" You asked growling

"Don't interrupt her beauty is one of her personal rules I'm guessing" Tai said

"Yep" Karma agreed

"So are we going to do this?" Chise asked twirling her staff around, and in the other hands was a beautiful red staff with a bird on top with dazzling green gems for its eyes

"Is that your wand?" Makoto asked

"Yeah it is" Chise said

"Let's do this" Makoto said forming her suit

"I'm ready to deal with this jerk"

"No, you get some more sleep, we all should. We might not be needed in thsi fight since there are enough security and soldiers to hold him back" Todoroki said

"Fine, but he moves after dawn he help out" Tai said

"I'll stay up and keep watch, since I'm already suited up" Makoto said

"Same here" Chise said

"Okay we sleep here and take shifts" Shikamaru said plopping down

"There is no way we can" You said before Shikamaru started to snore

"Geez, he is way too lazy" Karma said

"But he is smart" Todoroki said sitting down as Imari rested against him, and soon all but the two lookouts were asleep.

* * *

"Its dawn" Tai said as he and Todoroki were the last one on look out, the golden sunlight covered the sleeping teens

"And they still didn't attack" Todoroki said

"So what now?" Ichigo asked as the group got up

"Get dressed, he might be here soon" Shikamaru said

'You can't be sure of that can you?" Chise asked

"I am, after all the best time to strike would be now when our guard is at its lowest since it was kept up all night" Shikamaru said

"That's not good" Ichigo said

"We're the only ones then" Tai said as an series of small explosions sounded

"Get ready guys since this will be our toughest test" Makoto said as she became the White Tiger and bolted down the corridore

"Let's move" Karma said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and after two weeks you finally get to see what happened and sadly the heart shaped herb has been burnt for something and character interacton between different characters which I haven't done in awhile, but alas we must conclude this tale next week so we can move onto something a bit more action**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

Killmonger was stalking the halls looking for something

"FIND HIM!" Killmonger shouted as he was not in a good mood, he was not finding anything

"ERIK!" Mustang said round the corner and tried to beat him, only for Killmonger to duck the shield and kick him in the back  
"You've finally plucked up the courage to face me huh Mustang, especially after what I did to your girl" Killmonger taunted

"Oh no I'm going to pay you back for what you did to her and then some" Mustang growled as he tried to swipe with the shield, but the suit stopped him

"Eat this!" Todoroki said firing off a fireball which hit Killmonger in the back making him turn around, what he wasn't expecting was Mustang getting a good shot in with his shield making him stumble, right into the path of Todoroki's freeze blast encasing him in a block of ice

"Okay time to go" Mustang said grabbing his student and running out of there

"Get me out of this" Killmonger growled

* * *

"Set up a defensive position here" Maes said

"You got it" Ikki said as he worked with the Dora Milaje

"You think we can stop him?" Blake asked

"We've got to try" Maes said

"We'll help out as well" Tai said as he, Shikamaru, Ichigo and Karma showed up

"Okay, but where are the girls?" Maes asked

"Well one of them is here" Makoto said walking up in her White Tiger habit. "So we ready"

"Just one thing" Tai said

"what?" Makoto said hiding her cowl before Tai passionately kissed her

"That" he said "Be careful"

"I will" Makoto said

"We are so talking about that" Blake smiled

"You first" Makoto said making the two girls laugh before becoming serious

"You ready?" Blake asked

"No, you?" Makoto answered

"No" Blake said

"Good" the two said

* * *

"This will be the most important fight of my career as King, since if we don't stop it Wakanda will be in the middle of a international incident" T'Challa said holding the helmet of his old suit

"You will be victorious brother" Shuri said

"I hope so" T'Challa said pulling on the necklace that hid his suit. Upon activating he felt a serene feeling over come him, one he had not felt in years; but he also knew that Killmonger would not go down easily. "Is everything ready?"

"It is" Shuri said

"Good, we need to make sure that Killmonger does not catch wind that we are setting up and ambush for him. Otherwise things will be lost; are our forces ready?"

"As ready as they'll ever be" Shuri said

"That is a good thing to say, now stay here, where it is safe" T'Challa said

"But what if they come for the Vibranium Mound?" Shuri asked

"This is your lab, it will protect you like you protect it" T'Challa said "besides, you are of the bloodline of the current Black Panther, you have nothing to worry about" T'Challa smiled kissing her forehead

"You do realise that currently you're the last of the Black Panthers unless we can find more of the heart shaped herb" Shuri said

"Details" T'Challa said as he activated his new suit and dashed off.

"Be safe brother" Shuri whispered

* * *

"Where is this guy?" Maes asked

"I don't know" Ichigo said as he was flourishing his blade out of boredom

"We should think of a plan for when he gets here" Shikamaru said

"And when will that be?" Tai asked before he looked down "Er scratch that" he said

"Why?" Karma asked

"He's here" Tai said

"Where?" Blake asked

"Below us" Tai stated

"WHAT!" Maes said before the flor gave way

"Surprise" Killmonger said as he flashed his claws

"Look out" Tai said activating his shield and bringing it up in time to block the slash

"Take this!" Karma said activating his own claws and slashed at Killmonger, only for his suits to block the claws, Todoroki blasted him with fire and ice while Ichigo and Shikamaru tried to slash at him with their knives which did nothing but bounce off

"KILLMONGER!" Makoto said jumping into the fray. "You're mine"

"Bring it on kitten" Killmonger said punching her, which did nothing but store the energy in the suit, she then did the same making energy store in Killmonger's suit before the pair discharged making the pair skid backward

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah I am" Makoto said panting

"We have to get her back to somewhere safe" Todoroki said as he used his ice gauntlet to create a thick wall of ice to allow them to get away

* * *

T'Challa moved carefully through the palace as to not give away his location. Once he was sure no one was watching him walked out into the hallway just in time to see an enemy soldier, once he was reaching for his radio T'Challa quickly jumped and kicked him in the head and knocked him out. Thinking quickly T'Challa grabbed the rifle and snapped it over his knee before throwing the gun away and continued on

"Your highness" Okoye said

"What is the situation?" T'Challa asked

"Killmonger has engaged the students" Okoye said

"Where are they?" T'Challa asked

"They have fallen back to give Miss Kino some breathing space" Okoye said

"We should hurry" T'Challa shouted

"So where do you think everyone is?" You asked as she was with Lucy and Imari

"Well they're not here" Imari said as she drew her sword

"I think if we run into him we'll be in big trouble" Lucy said unfurling her whip

"I agree" Killmonger said

"Killmonger" Lucy squeaked before wrapping her whip around Killmonger's arm and pulling him towards the girls, running in with her weapon at the ready You struck Killmonger making her axe-hammer unless a clap of thunder throwing him back, but it was also able to charge his suit

"Oops" You said blinking "How powerful is this thing?"

"Very" Imari said as she blocked the broken spear Killmonger had in his hand with her own sword and held him off before pushing him back while Lucy swung her whip at his legs and pulled them out from underneath him. You then jumped in the air and swung Stormbreaker on the ground next to Kilmonger making the suit absorb the energy while making the ground crumble, rolling Killmonger a bit giving the girls a chance to regroup and hold their weapons out in front of them.

"Bad move" Killmonger said getting back up and cracking his spine as he unleashed his claws

"Anybody got anything?"

"Quit using blunt and start using sharp" Imari said turning Stormbreaker around so the axe blade was facing Killmonger.

"That will do" Lucy said flicking her whip out to try and keep Killmonger back, Imari spun around and tried to stab Killmonger, but it didn't work seeing that everything that was being used in this fight contained vibranium.

"Eat this" You said swinging Stormbreaker down, making a small cut in the suit

"The suit, its damaged.

"Not for long" Killmonger said before something keep him away from the three girl; who were going to attack only to be blocked by something

"Not now" T'Challa said

"Okay we'll regroup with the others" You said running away with the other two.

* * *

"Now then" T'Challa said "COME OUT, THE BLACK PANTHER IS READY FOR YOU!" he shouted

"With pleasure" Killmonger said landing behind T'Challa, who threw his elbow into the helmet, only for Killmonger to respond by punching T'Challa in the gut, a slash was given to Killmonger who retaliated with a triple punch combo to T'Challa. Soon both of their suits were glowing with energy, which they tunnelled into their fists and knocked each other back, they both look and saw something both of them had in common

'The necklace, if I get that then I can finish this fight' they both thought as they got up and charged at each other and grabbed the necklaces and ripped them both off disabling the suits, what they didn't know was that Makoto was able to get the quickly and elbow Killmonger in the face and threw T'Challa his Panther teeth necklace so he could change back into the Black Panther

"That you" T'Challa said

"Enough!" Killmonger said as he pulled out a tribal mask and pulled it on, making a bronze and red armour appear before it was covered in spike

"Isn't that?" Makoto asked concerned

"It is" T'Challa said as a newly re-armoured Killmonger growled and grabbed T'Challa and Makoto by the neck and throw them into a wall

* * *

"You" Karma said hugging hsi girlfriend "you okay?"

"Yeah I am" You said "what about you?" she asked

"I'm fine" Karma smiled

"No, please we're okay as well thanks for asking" Tai said

"I knew you would be okay, you have the shield after all" You said

"Killmonger?" Mustang asked

"Last we saw T'Challa and ripped off his necklace" You said "and Makoto recovered his"

"Good, now we have to stay put here and wait for them" Mustang said

"MOVE!" T'Challa said as he landed unleashing energy

"Get behind us" Mustang said as he and Tai deployed their shields to absorb the energy to protect the others

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked

"Killmonger" Makoto said

"How you have his necklace?" Shikamaru asked

"Oh I always have a backup plan" Killmonger spoke

"The Wakandan Hunter armour!" Mustang gasped "Where did he get that from?'

"Like you wouldn't know" Killmonger said

* * *

"FIRE!" two voices shouted as fireballs at Killmonger

"Yoru highness!" Blake said as Stella and Chise were pointing their weapons at him

"So that the Wakandan Hunter armour, interesting" Stella said

"Why is that?" Tai asked

"Instead of Vibranium nanites acting as the suit, it's actually armour that was forged before it was converted into a nanite armour" Stella said

"And you know this how?" Todoroki said throwing a jet of flames at the enemy which did nothing

"Because it was forged by Vermillion Blacksmiths" Stella said "So technically it is Vermillion Imperial property" Stella said

"Fair's fair" Killmonger said grabbing the Imperial princess by her throat

"Vanish" Chise said aiming at them, hope to make Stella invisible

"Too slow" Killmonger said slamming Stella into her before blocking the swords of Blake and Ikki.

"This is not going our way" Shikamaru said as he blocked a spear from Killmonger

* * *

"Hold onto these" Mustang said handing his shields to You

"And what are you going to do?" You asked concerned

"this" Mustang said grabbing the Golden Jaguar necklace and putting on and activating it; once it fully form You handed Mustang back his shield "Thanks" he said charging in and kicking Killmonger in the back while swinging his shields slicing into the armour

"You bastard!" Killmonger roared as he swung his arm at Mustang, who ducked and punched Killmonger in the side

"Ow" Makoto said as she got up and saw that the energy she stored was ready to use so she got in behind Killmonger and unleashed it, next T'Challa delivered a series of kicks which was enhanced by the energy he stored

"Hi there" Tai said smacking Killmonger with his shield as Todoroki rapidly heated and cooled the suit several time making it brittle.

"Go low" Ichigo said as he and Shikamaru swung their knives

"And we'll go high" Imari said as she and Karma slashed at the back, Killmonger then turned around

"Think again" You shouted bashing the enemy with Stormbreaker.

"Time to take off that armour" Blake said as she and Ikki pried the arm armour off.

"And we'll deal with the legs" Chise said conjuring a fire spell while Stella heated her swords and used them on Killmonger's leg armour destroying it

"You have lost" T'Challa said removing Killmonger's mask and crushed it "Any last words?

"Yeah boom" he said clicking a small button which did nothing, so he clicked it again "Where's the explosion?"

* * *

"Well that was close" Maes laughed as he held a dismantled bomb "But why couldn't you have disabled this?

"I was a bit stressed out okay?" Shuri asked

"Okay, just breathe" Maes instructed her as his radio sound "Oh your majesty, don't worry the bomb's disabled"

"What bomb?" Mustang asked

"It seems Killmonger's men planted a bomb in the Vibranium Mound, luckily I was seeing if Shuri was safe when she noticed it, so I've spent the last five minutes disabling the damn thing

"How did you get over there so fast?" Mustang asked

"Oh miss Chise teleported me" Maes cheerfully

* * *

"Very well" T'Challa said

"This isn't over" Killmonger said as two Dora Milaje took him away; only he broke away and charged at T'Challa.

"Your Highness!" Okoye shouted making the Black Panther turn around and deploy his claws right into Killmonger's heart

"So history repeats, doesn't it?" Killmonger asked "Your father buried panther claws in my father, and you impale me on yours"

"It was not my intention" T'Challa said

"Well this is the way it" Killmonger said as his life had faded away. T'Challa looked down as he removed his claws

"I'm sorry your highness" Mustang said

"Well, a part of me is also sorry, but another part is glad he is gone" T'Challa said looking at the red claws. You walked over with a piece of cloth and removed Killmonger's blood from the claws

"I'm sorry for you lost your highness" You said sadly

"Thank you Miss Watanabe" T'Challa said "Now I believe there is something that needs to be completed today" he smiled sadly as his guard removed Erik's corpse

"Your right, the treaty" Stella said "What do you say girls, want to get ready for it?

"What we're joining in" You asked

"Why not?" Mustang said "The guys as well"

"I agree, you have deserved this honour" T'Challa said smiling

"Thank you" they all said bowing

"You're quite welcome" T'Challa said crossing his arms and bowing his head. Once they were gone T'Challa stared out at the sky "I hope you finally find peace N'Jadaka, especially with the ancestors hopefully" He said saying a final prayer for the life he took before walking away.

* * *

Three hours later in the throne room Maes Hughes stood in full uniform with his medals display was he addressed holograms of the other NEST ambassadors

"I am here on this day to announce the newest nation to join the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Support Treaty Alliance: Wakanda has made the choice to join our alliance, so now I present this majesty the King Protector of Wakanda: T'Challa" Maes said as T'Challa stepped forward in a ceremonial version of his Panther Habit

"Thank you Colonel Hughes. I, T'Challa King of Wakanda hereby accept and am willing to sign the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Support Treaty and join the other nations of this world who have signed this treaty in helping the Autobots of Cybertron safeguard our world and our races, The Nation of Wakanda will uphold and support in any way we are possible. I believe this is the first step into a truly peaceful world, for both humanity and the Autobots" T'Challa said to the witnesses of this event

"King T'Challa, we would like to appoint you Wakanda's NEST ambassador and advocate. If any actions is required to be taken inside the borders of you country it will be deferred to your judgement" Maes said

"Thank you" T'Challa said

* * *

"Well don't you all look nice" Stella said coming up the five girls, each one dressed in a formal gown in a different colour, You had blue, Makoto Green, Lucy white, Imari silver and Chise Red. Blake wore a Yukata like dress and the guys wore suits. "Now that our time is up in Wakanda, I was wondering if you would like some transportation home"

"We couldn't your highness" Todoroki said

"Why not?" Stella asked

"Then we would not be able to head home with Col. Hughes" Ichigo said who wore samurai like robes

"I see, what about you Miss Chise, you live in England right?" Stella asked

"Yes I would like to take you up on that offer" Chise smiled

"Good to hear, Blake are you returning to join us?" Stella asked

"I will be, for a while. I've promised to meet up with my brothers and sister in London" Blake said

"Very well. we'll be leaving shortly" Stella said

"Oh wait, I almost forgot" You said as she ran to her guest chambers

"Did I miss something?" Karma asked as she returned with her hands clutched

"You're highness" You said

"yes Miss Watanabe?" T'Challa asked

"When we were walking through the jungle I found this" You said giving the thing in her hand to T'Challa who was shocked before smiling

"Tell me Miss Watanabe do you know what this is?" T'Challa asked

"No your highness" You said

"This is something we thought was long gone, this is a seed pod belonging to the heart shaped herb that N'Jakada destroyed. Thanks to you we can regrow it" T'Challa said as he handed the small pod off to a Wakandan shaman before bowing to You "Thank you"

"You're welcome" You bowed

* * *

"Man it's almost sucks you know" Karma said

"What does?" Shikamaru asked

"Heading home" Karma said "it's going to be safe, quiet, safe"

"We've been away from home for a long time" Makoto said "Besides we're not going back empty handed

"You talking about those dresses of yours?" Karma teased

"And your claw gloves" Imari said

"Oh yeah" Karma said

"Too bad we had to give back every other weapon" Tai sighed

"You wanted to keep that shield thing?" Ichigo asked

"Hey have you met our teachers, they throw shit at us" Tai commented

"Only because you piss us off" Mustang chuckled

"Well this is goodbye for now" Chise said walking up to them

"I agree, but it was such fun" Lucy said

"We'll look you up if we're ever over in England" Imari laughed

"I'll try and visit you guys as well" Chise said

"Chise, come on, hurry up" Blake said

"Coming, see you guys" she said as all of the students hugged before breaking apart

"I'll never forget you" You said

"Same here" Chise said wiping tears fromn her eyes

"Time to go people" Maes said as he walked up the ramp to the NEST transport with the students and Mustang.

"Yes sir" they all groaned. Mustang laughed and looked out at the scenery but there for a quick glimpse he was sure he saw his old love Hawkeye smiling at him, before walking off into thin air.

"Rest easy now Riza, and know that I will always love you" he smiled before entering

* * *

"It is almost sad to see them go" T'Challa said "Almost he chuckled

"So what now?" Shuri asked

"We continue on as we have been recently doing and help with anything they need" T'Challa said

"And if we get those alien robots here?" Shuri asked

"Then we shall either show them hospitality or the warrior spirit of Wakanda" T'Challa laughed as the ships took off. "But for now I only want to do one thing"

"And that is?" Shuri questioned

"Sleep" T'Chall said walking off to take a nap

"What about?" Shuri asked

"Later" T'Challa said "A king needs his rest"

"Very well" Shuri said "If you need me I'll be in my lab"

"Very well, Goodnight Shuri" T'Challa said

"Sleep well brother you deserve, and those kids deserve a good rest at home as well" Shuri smiled walking off to her lab.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the finale, so Killmonger's gone and the treaty's been signed and the guys are on their way home. I have to admit this might have been one of the most fun fics to write in the Legacyverse since I was doing stuff I had done before while doing thing and using characters I haven't and using different soundtracks to highlight different scenes and just the fic in general is going to make me miss writing this, so this might get a sequel one day**

 **Now a big thank you to Mrotrax and bige1218 for reviewing this fic, a thank you to those who have faved and followed this fic, and a thank you to those who have just read this fic now and in the future I hope you had a good time reading this as a had writing this.**

 **Now the Legacyverse will continue by going back to where it all began, Transformers Legacy of the Lost: Age of Kings so please join me for that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


End file.
